Midsummer Dream
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Jung Yunho disuruh Ummanya untuk menginap di desa halemoninya selama liburan musim panas. awalnya namja itu sangat bosan sampai dia bertemu dengan seseorang/YunJae-Yoosu couple/ GS untuk Kibum & Heechul
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong**

**Disclaimer: Sampe dunia berubah bentuk jadi kotak pun, YunJae nggak akan jadi milik Author. Yun milik Jae dan Jae milik Yun. :D**

**Rate: T **

**Warning: BL, M-Preg, humor gagal(?), Romance nggak kerasa(?), Typos bertebaran kaya paku di jalan raya(?),** **OOC pastinya(?) trus lu maunya apa dong?**

**A/N: GS untuk Kim Kibum dan Kim (Jung) Heechul**

**Bagi yang nggak suka sama pairingnya, Get the hell outta here! Got it memorized? Good^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Midsummer Dream**_

_**~A YunJae FanFic~**_

_**Chappo 1**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang Namja bermata musang sedang duduk uring-uringan di mobilnya sambil memainkan Iphonenya.

"Ya, Yunho. Kau kenapa?"

Namja mata musang yang dipanggil Yunho itu tetap diam sambil menatap tajam Buttlernya yang sedang mengemudi mobil.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Yun. Ini semua perintah eomma Chullie."

Yunho menghela nafas. "Eomma sialan. Lagipula, kenapa juga kau harus menuruti Eomma, Siwonnie…"

Siwon hanya tertawa dan kembali fokus menyetir. Kenapa Yunho merasa sebal sekarang padahal sekarang sedang liburan musim panas? Tentu saja dia sebal karena pemuda berumur 14 tahun ini sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Halemoninya yang berada di desa entah brantah yang menurut Yunho membosankan. Salahkan dirinya sendiri karena memiliki nilai rapot 'Armageddon' alias hancur lebur.

Mobil Jaguar hitam yang dinaiki Yunho berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mungil yang agak jauh dari desa utama. Siwon turun dan langsung menijit bel.

Pintu berwarna coklat pun terbuka. "Ara, Siwonnie! Tumben berkunjung! Ada apa?"

"Ah, siang, Halemoni. Kami kesini untuk menetap selama liburan musim panas."

Sang Halemoni memijit jidatnya. "Kami? Memangnya kau datang dengan siapa wonnie?"

Siwon bingung dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Nah loh? Kemana itu si Yunho? Siwon melihat sekeliling dan melihat bayangan Yunho di mobil. Dengan perasaan sedikit kesal, dia berjalan menuju mobil dan langsung membuka pintunya(berhubung Siwon yang megang kunci).

"Beruang bangun!" pekiknya yang sukses membangunkan Yunho. Makanya kalo mau hibernasi liat-liat tempat dan waktu.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Siwon lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih kicep-kicep. Dengan malas, Yunho turun dari mobil sambil membawa ransel hitamnya. Dia menyalami Halemoninya dan langsung masuk ke kamar yang telah disediakan untuknya. Dilemparkan tas ranselnya ke kasur lalu tiduran. Tak lama dia tiduran, Siwon masuk untuk menaruh barang-barang Yunho.

"Hibernasi lagi, eoh? Dasar beruang." Ledek Siwon yang dibalas tatapan deathglare dari Yunho yang masih setia menempel di kasur. Siwon melepas jaket hitamnya lalu duduk di kasur sebelah kasur Yunho dan mencoba untuk tidur karena kelelahan akibat menyetir dan mengurus bayi beruang yang sedang bersamanya.

"Kau sendiri juga hibernasi, MaSiwon Pabbo!" pekik Yunho lalu kembali tidur. Akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur pulas sampai sore hari.

...

"emmh..." Yunho menggeliat pelan sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Dia melihat warna langit yang sudah mulai berubah menjadi oranye melalui jendela di kamarnya. Yunho beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil Iphonenya lalu keluar kamar. Terlihat halemoninya yang sedang asyik memasak makan malam.

"Yun sudah bangun? Nyenyak tidurnya?" tanya Halemoni sambil mengaduk supnya.

"Ne." Jawab Yunho singkat. "aku mau keluar sebentar, ya."

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam, ya."

"Ne." Sosok Yunho pun menghilang dibalik pintu.

...

Yunho berjalan keliling untuk mencari udara, suasana serta sinyal. Sebenarnya semenjak tadi Yunho jengkel karena tidak dapat sinyal sehingga dia tidak bisa internetan ataupun SMS-an. Rasanya ingin sekali dia membuang Iphonenya yang sekarang SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA GUNANYA.

"Haaah..." Yunho menghela napas panjang dan duduk di pijakan dekat warung jajanan. Para Yeoja yang melihat Yunho langsung tergila-gila padanya. Hey, siapa juga yang nggak tergoda padanya? Mata musang, wajah tampan, tubuh tinggi serta terbentuk dengan indah#Author mimisan 9 ember.

"Aigoooo!" gerutunya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya karena lirikan para Yeoja yang sungguh menganggu. Akhirnya dia beranjak dari tempat itu dan mencari tempat sepi dimana dia bisa menyendiri.

...

"Ah, akhirnya..."

Tanpa disengaja, Yunho menemukan tempat yang sepi dan nyaman. Diatas sebuah bukit yang sejuk. Hanya terdapat 1 pohon apel besar di tengah puncaknya. Pemandangan Sunset dan Sunrise bisa terlihat jelas disana. Yunho mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon lalu menyandarkan punggungnya yang sedikit pegal.

TAP TAP TAP

"Tunggu aku, Hyung!"

"Hahaha, kau lelet sekali, Su-ie."

Yunho menoleh ke arah suara yang mengusik ketenangannya. Mata musangnya langsung terpaku pada sosok namja yang bersuara tadi. Yunho mengerjap dan mengucek matanya berkali-kali untuk mengetahui ini mimpi atau bukan.

'Cantik.' Batin Yunho saat melihat namja itu. Rambutnya lurus dan berwarna coklat almond, mata doe serta bibir Cherry yang membuatnya penasaran dan ingin mencicipinya. Yunho tidak berkedip saat memandangnya.

Sang namja yang diketahui bernama kim Jaejoong menarik tangan Dongsaengnya. "Su-ie, kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Entah. Apa mungkin dia itu warga baru?" jawab Junsu sambil melirik Yunho.

Junsu meninggalkan Hyungnya dan berjalan ke arah Yunho.

"Annyeong." Sapanya ramah sampai membuat Yunho agak kaget karena dia tidak menyangka akan disapa oleh Junsu. "Kau warga baru?"

"A-ani. Aku hanya sedang menginap di rumah Halemoniku." Jawab Yunho lalu memandang sosok cantik yang masih tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

"ah, araseo. Namaku Kim Junsu. Namamu?"

"Yunho. Jung Yunho imnida."

"Ah, salam kenal ya!... Oh iya!" tiba-tiba Junsu teringat sesuatu. "Hyuuuuuuung~ kemarilah hyung~!"

Jaejoong pun menghampiri Junsu dan Yunho. "Ini Hyungku. Namanya Kim Jaejoong."

"Anyeong. Kim Jaejoong Imnida." Sapa Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yunho menelan ludahnya. 'dari dekat dia semakin terlihat cantik.' Oh tuhan, demi segala hantu yang ada di dunia, kenapa namja ini sangat cantik bahkan melebihi Yeoja kota yang selama ini pernah Yunho temui seumur hidupnya?

"Kau sendirian saja? Mau ikut bermain bersama kami?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba. Yunho berpikir sejenak. Kalo dia menolak, dia akan mati memfosil karena kebosanan. Kalau dia ikut, maka dia bisa belajar untuk berteman dengan mereka dan bisa memandang Jaejoong lebih lama. Readers udah pasti tau kan apa jawaban Yunho?

...

"Whoa..." kata Yunho kagum saat melihat pemandangan air terjun yang indah yang ternyata terletak tidak jauh dari rumah halemoninya.

"YAY!" Junsu berteriak kegirangan lalu langsung melepas kaus putihnya serta celana panjangnya sehingga hanya menyisakan celana pendek hitam. Tanpa ancang-ancang, dia langsung melompat ke dalam air.

"Yunho Hyung! Ayo berenang juga! Airnya enak loh!" teriak Junsu. Kenapa Yunho dipanggil hyung? Karena Junsu itu baru berumur 13 tahun. Mereka sempat mengobrol sedikit sepanjang perjalanan menuju air terjun. Tanpa menjawab Yunho langsung melepas kausnya dan ikut terjun, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku mereka.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang sedang duduk menonton mereka. "Hyung! Ayo ikut berenang juga!"

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Yunho sedikit kecewa. Padahal dia sangat ingin melihat tubuh topless Jaejoong yang tertutup kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang dia kenakan. Waduh, Yunho mesum!

SPLASH!

"YAK,SU-IE!" pekik Yunho yang baru saja diciprat air berkali-kali oleh Junsu. Junsu hanya tertawa dan melarikan diri dari counterattack Yunho. Mereka bermain sampai lupa waktu. Tak terasa hari sudah gelap.

"Ah, sudah gelap. Aku harus pulang sebelum halemoni memarahiku." Kata Yunho sambil mengambil kaosnya yang di tangan Jaejoong.

"Bye bye! Besok kita main lagi ya!" kata Junsu.

"Bye Su-ie!" balas Yunho sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dia melihat Jaejoong dan berbisik padanya. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin melihat tubuh polosmu, hyung."

Jaejoong terbelalak saat mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Dia membalikan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan punggung Yunho yang menjauh. Ada rona pink yang semakin lama semakin merah di kedua pipinya

"Hyung? Kau kenapa? Emangnya tadi Yunho hyung membisikkan apa?" tanya Junsu kepoh.

"Aniya... i-itu tidak penting." Jawab jaejoong sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di mukanya.

...

Yunho sampai di rumah berbarengan dengan Halemoninya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Terlihat pula Siwon yang sudah duduk manis sambil memainkan sendoknya.

"Ya, Yunho. Kenapa celana dan rambutmu basah?" Tanya Siwon saat Yunho masuk.

"Nanti saja kuceritakan. Sekarang aku mau ganti baju dulu!" jawab Yunho dengan seringaian lalu lari ke kamarnya. Setelah itu, dia duduk manis di sebelah Siwon dengan perut keroncongan. Aroma masakan Halemoninya membuatnya semakin lapar.

"Ini makanannya!" Halemoni menyajikan sepanci sup ayam. "Makan yang banyak! Kalau kurang tambah!"

"Selamat makan!"

...

"Kenyang~" kata Yunho sambil membanting dirinya ke kasur empuk.

"Yunho." Panggil Siwon. "Ayo ceritakan apa yang kau lakukan tadi sore!" pintanya lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Yunho mendudukan dirinya lalu mulai bercerita.

"Kau serius Yun?! Kau jatuh hati pada seorang namja?!" pekik Siwon yang langsung dihujani jitakan oleh Yunho.

"Jangan keras-keras, Pabbo!" Yunho mengeluarkan Iphonenya dan memperlihatkan foto jaejoong yang tadi diambilnya diam-diam. Dalam foto itu, jaejoong sedang menoleh agak ke samping. Wajahnya terekspos sempurna. Yunho memang jago soal candit. Dia sering adu candit dengan temannya di sekolah.

Siwon memperhatikan foto itu. Timbul sedikit warna merah pada pipinya yang membuat Yunho langsung menarik paksa Iphonenya dari tangan Siwon. Siwon kaget dan menatap Yunho.

"Dia milikku, Siwon!" kata Yunho.

Siwon terkekeh pelan. "Kuakui dia memang cantik, tapi aku tidak akan merebutnya, pabbo. Aku sudah punya Bummie."

Siwon mengeluarkan Iphonenya dan langsung melihat wallpapernya yang tentu saja foto Yeojachingunya, Kim Kibum. Yeoja bernama Kim Kibum itu sangat cantik dan menawan. Dulu Yunho sempat naksir Kibum, namun Kibum lebih menyukai Siwon. Tentu saja Yunho mengalah pada Siwon. Dia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Buttler(atau sahabat)nya hancur karena pertangkaran konyol.

"Haa~~~ sepertinya dia sudah menyihirku sepenuhnya, Siwon..."

"Yah, Love at First Sight. Berjuanglah, Yunho. Kurasa akan menjadi perjuangan yang melelahkan." Ucap Siwon lalu merebahkan dirinya lagi dan tertidur.

Yunho tersenyum kecil. "Gomawo, Siwon."

Dia mematikan lampu lalu menarik selimut tipis yang bertenger di kakinya untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sekali lagi sebelum tidur, dia menatap layar Iphonenya yang sekarang berwallpaper foto Jaejoong.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, boo Jaejoongie." Katanya sambil mengecup layar Iphonenya lalu tidur nyenyak sambil membayangkan hari esok.

* * *

**TeBeCeh alias bersumbang#PLAKKK!**

**Oke, maksud saya bersambung.**

**Author pengen bilang mian banget kalo nih cerita agak-agak nggak jelas. Author ini Newbie di kategori Screenplay :")**

**Biasanya maen di kategori game mengerjakan FF Final Fantasy en Kingdom Heart#Promosi ah loe...**

**Notes tambahan dari Author:**

**-Yunho berumur 14 tahun, Junsu 13 Tahun, Jaejoong 17 tahun, Siwon 14 tahun dan Kibum 13 tahun. Jae hyung jadi berasa tua sendiri T_T**

**-Yunho itu anak tunggal dari Umma Heechul dan Appa Hankyung yang merupakan pemilik bank Jung yang terkenal di seluruh dunia.**

**-Siwon itu buttler Yunho yang udah dianggap sahabat sama Yunho. Yunho juga yang menyuruh Siwon untuk tidak memanggilnya 'tuan muda' seperti pelayan yang lain. Bahkan Umma Chullie dan appa Hankyung sudah menganggap siwon sebagai anaknya sendiri.**

**-Wallpaper Iphone Yunho sebelum diganti jadi foto Jaejoong adalah foto dia dengan beruang di kebun binatang (asli nggak penting banget nih info -_-;)**

**-Iphone Siwon itu dia dapat dari usahanya menabung gajinya. Dia menolak ketika mau dibelikan oleh Appa Hankyung.**

**Gomawo kepada yang telah membaca FanFic ini. Author akan semakin semangat kalo pada ngeReview. So, RnR please? *Kedip-kedip mata***


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong**

**Disclaimer: Sampe dunia berubah bentuk jadi kotak pun, YunJae nggak akan jadi milik Author. Yun milik Jae dan Jae milik Yun. :D**

**Rate: T **

**Warning: BL, M-Preg, humor gagal(?), Romance nggak kerasa(?), Typos bertebaran kaya paku di jalan raya(?),** **OOC pastinya(?) trus lu maunya apa dong?**

**A/N: GS untuk Kim Kibum dan Kim (Jung) Heechul**

**Bagi yang nggak suka sama pairingnya, Get the hell outta here! Got it memorized? Good^^**

**Enjoy!**

…

_**Midsummer Dream**_

_**~A YunJae FanFic~**_

_**Chappo 2**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang namja sedang berdiri di sebuah bukit sambil menikmati pemandangan sunset yang sangat indah. Mereka memandangnya sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Saranghae, Yunnie."

"Nado saranghae, Joongie."

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Jae menutup matanya dan juga mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yunho.

5 cm

2 cm

1 cm

"Yak, Jung Yunho!"

Yunho terbangun dan wajahnya langsung menghantam lantai dingin di bawah ranjangnya. Dia mengengrang kesakitan sambil memegang hidungnya yang terasa sakit. Hmmm... rasanya stroberi!

"Temanmu datang menjemput tuh. Ayo cepat bangun dan sarapan." Kata Halemoni lalu keluar kamar. Yunho mendecis sebal. Mimpi indahnya dengan Jaejoong terusik karena suara cempreng Halemoninya.

"Donmai Donmai*! Hal itu pasti akan beneran terjadi!" katanya dengan penuh percaya diri lalu langsung terjun ke kamar mandi untuk ritual paginya. Selesai ritual, dia langsung menuju ruang makan.

"Pagi, Hyung!" sapa Junsu yang sedang duduk manis sambil ngobrol dengan Siwon. Yunho agak kaget, tapi langsung menyambutnya dan ikut ngobrol bareng.

"Eh, Jae hyung mana?" tanya Yunho.

"Jae Hyung masih di rumahnya. Dia sedang membuatkan kita bekal makan siang untuk kita main nanti^^"

Hati kecil Yunho lompat-lompat kegirangan mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan bisa mencicipi masakan Jaejoong. Tanpa disangka, namja manis itu ternyata bisa masak. Junsu bilang dia sering menang lomba masak. Haaa... Jaejoong itu sebenernya namja atau yeoja sih? #Dirajam Jaejoong.

"Siwon hyung mau ikut main juga?" tanya Junsu penuh harap sambil kedip-kedip mata, memasang wajah memohonnya yang super aegyo. Junsu paling senang memiliki teman baru, karena itu dia sangat antusias.

"Boleh! Bosan kan kalau main sendirian!" jawab Siwon.

"Ya, ya kalian boleh main sampai sore. Sekarang, sarapan dulu! Junsu Juga!" sang halemoni menyiapkan 3 potong roti panggang dan beberapa macam selai di meja. Mereka makan dengan lahap lalu pergi ke rumah Jaejoong untuk menjemputnya.

* * *

"Eh, kalian." Sapa Jaejoong saat mendapati temannya ditambah 1 orang yang tidak dia kenal sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. "Ini... siapa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Siwon.

"Ini temannya Yunho! Namanya Choi Siwon." Jawab Junsu.

"Hush! Yang bener MaSiwon!" sambung Yunho lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Siwon.

"Yak, Jung Yunho! Aku kuda kau beruang madu!" pekik Siwon.

"Ya, Hyung! Kalian jangan berantem lah! Lihat saja Jae hyung, dia sudah mentertawakan kalian!" kata Junsu. Siwon dan Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang sedang tertawa kecil. Yunho langsung malu-malu dan mingkem sedangkan siwon ikutan tertawa. Melihat tingkah Yunho, Siwon menyeringai.

"Jae hyung, kau sangat manis saat tertawa seperti itu." goda Siwon yang membuat muka Jae sedikit memerah. Yunho menyengkat lengan Siwon dan memberikan tatapan death glare.

"Go-gomawo..." Jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah malu-malu yang super aegyo. Omigot, sepertinya Yunho akan mimisan dalam waktu kurang dari 30 detik.

"Ayo kita pergi ke tempat biasa, Hyuuuuuuung~~~~~~" Rengek Junsu sambil menarik-narik tangan Jaejoong.

"Iya Su-ie."

* * *

Sesampainya di air terjun tempat yang biasa, Siwon, Yunho dan Junsu langsung melepas bajunya dan nyemplung ke air. Seperti kemarin, Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan mereka dari pinggir. Kali ini dia membawa sketchbook dan mulai menggambar.

Menjelang jam 12, mereka mengeringkan diri sambil memakan Bento box buatan Jaejoong. ada tamago, sosis, onigiri dan goreng-gorengan.

"Ini enak, Jae hyung!" komentar Yunho.

"e-eh, gomawo, Yunho."

'"Kau pasti akan menjadi istri yang baik!"

DEG!

"I-Istri..." ucap Jaejoong yang hampir tidak terdengar oleh siapapun bahkan Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya.

BLUSH!

"OMO!" pekik Junsu kaget. Dia tidak pernah melihat wajah Jaejoong yang merah seperti kepiting rebus sejak dia pertama kali bermain dengan Jaejoong. biasanya hanya merah sedikit, namun ini benar-benar tidak biasa! #Lebay. Jangankan Junsu, Siwon dan Yunho cuma bisa diam karena kaget.

'Demi segala koleksi baju yang dimiliki eomma Chullie dan koleksi jaket yang dimiliki appa Hankyung, Joongie imut sekali!' batin Yunho.

'Sepertinya cara ini harus kupraktikan pada Bummie.' Batin Siwon sambil membayangkan wajah manis Bummie. Haiyah!

"Y-ya, berhenti menatapku kalian semua! Kalau kalian terus menatapku, tidak ada jatah makan siang untuk besok!" omel Jaejoong yang disusul dengan lenguhan kecewa dari para dongsaengnya. Ngancemnya kejam banget!

* * *

"Jae hyung, kau tidak berenang?" tanya Siwon yang baru saja akan kembali nyemplung ke air. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng lalu kembali mengambil sketchbooknya dan mulai menggambar. Siwon meng-iyakan lalu kembali bermain air dengan Junsu dan Yunho.

"Ne, Junsu. Kenapa Jae hyung nggak mau berenang bareng?" tanya yunho penasaran.

"Jae hyung nggak suka mengekspos tubuhnya ke orang lain. Dia itu agak pemalu. Bahkan aku sendiri saja tidak pernah melihat tubuhnya!"

"Heee? Padahal aku sangat penasaran~" Yunho melenguh kecewa.

"Eh, daripada soal itu, di desa ini ada cerita yang menarik loh!" kata Junsu semangat. Siwon dan Yunho langsung duduk di sebelah Junsu sambil merendam tubuh mereka.

"Katanya di air terjun ini ada hantunya!"

Siwon dan Yunho memelototkan matanya. "Mwo? Disini ada hantu?" tanya Yunho.

"Iya hyung. Kata salah seorang penduduk, pada jam 12 malam di musim panas, akan tampak sosok seseorang di air terjun ini. Sejak cerita itu tersebar, tidak ada orang yang berani main kesini pada setelah jam 12 malam!"

"Hmmm..." Yunho mengangguk.

'Kurasa aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan nanti malam'

* * *

_Keep your head down_

_Neon jeongmal yeppeujiman neomu dareun neoui sogi nan neomu duryeowo  
Keep your head down  
Saranghaetda hajiman nan ije neol noketda_

Lagu _Why? Keep your head down_ berdendang dari Iphone Yunho. Ini artinya sudah waktunya Yunho untuk bangun dan menjalankan 'Rencananya'. Sedikit cemilan, senter dan Iphone sudah siap di tangan. Kini saatnya dia mengendap-endap keluar rumah tanpa membangunkan Siwon dan halemoninya.

CKLEK

BLAM

"Fuuuuuh_..._" Yunho menghela napas. "Oke, saatnya berangkat."

...

Yunho sekarang berada di balik semak-semak dekat air terjun. Berkali-kali dia melihat jam yang tak kunjung berubah menjadi jam 12 malam. Mungkin jamnya Ge-Er kali yah diliatin sama namja tampan macam Yunho #Kriukkkkkkk.

TAP TAP TAP

Saat Yunho mendengar suara langkah kaki, dia langsung menyiapkan Iphonenya dan melihat ke arah air terjun. Memang benar ada bayangan seseorang disana.

'Tertangkap kau, hantu!' batin Yunho kesenangan sambil mengelus sayang Iphonenya. Pelan-pelan dia berjalan menuju hantu itu.

SYUT

BYURRRRR!

"Aigoo!" bisik Yunho kesal karena buruannya kabur. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Kalo memang benar itu hantu, kenapa ada suara airnya?

Yunho yang penasaran melepas kausnya dan terjun. Terlihat sosok itu lagi yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Yunho yang berada di belakangnya.

GREP!

"Tertangkap kau, han-!"

Yunho terbelalak kaget saat mengetahui sosok sang hantu yang ternyata adalah seorang Jaejoong. dia sedang asik bermain air dan hanya memakai celana pendek warna hitam yang membuatnya terlihat err... sexy di mata Yunho? (Di otak Author ge dia sexy#kan Author cuman bisa ngebayangin Jae hyung XD)

"Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yun?!" pekiknya kaget.

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?!"

"err... i-itu..." Jawab jaejoong terbata-bata sambil mundur selangkah demi selangkah menjauhi Yunho. Dia malu dengan penampilannya saat ini. Sangat malu malahan. Mengetahui kelakuan Jaejoong yang aneh, Yunho menyeringai. Dia mempererat tangannya yang dari tadi menggengam tangan Jaejoong.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hem?"

Muka Jaejoong memerah. Dia hanya bisa berjalan mundur sementara Yunho berjalan mendekatinya dan menggengam tangannya semakin erat sampai akhirnya punggung putihnya menempel pada batu karang. Dia lebih suka bertemu dengan hantu beneran daripada mengalami hal yang memalukan seperti ini.

"Lepas, Yun." Pinta Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho pada tangannya. Yunho melepas genggaman tangannya dan menggantinya dengan menaruh tangannya di batu karang sehingga Jaejoong terperangkap diantara tangannya.

Yunho hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saat melihat tubuh jaejoong yang indah. Setiap lekuknya itu sexy sekali. Rasanya ingin sekali Yunho memberikan 'tanda' pada leher jenjangnya yang putih dan menggoda iman itu.

"Kau itu terlalu menggoda, hyung. Rasanya aku ingin sekali 'memakanmu'"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepala dengan Aegyonya. "Mwo? Memakan? Memangnya aku ini makanan?" tanyanya polos yang hanya membuat Yunho menundukan kepalanya karena bertapa polos dan lugu hyungnya itu. Jangan-jangan dia tidak tahu yang namanya '_This and That'_?

"Kau ini terlalu polos, Hyung." Kata Yunho lalu langsung menerjang leher Jaejoong yang daritadi menggodanya.

"Ngggh..." desahan perlahan lolos dari bibir Jaejoong karena sensasi geli yang ditimbulkan oleh bibir dan lidah Yunho yang sedang asyik dengan lehernya, meninggalkan bekas berupa tanda berwarna merah.

"Haa, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang." Kata Yunho setelah menghentikan aktivitasnya. Jika dia tidak menghentikannya, bakalan menjadi masalah yang super duper gawat! Dan kalian pasti tahu apa endingnya!

Jaejoong melenguh kecewa. Jujur saja, dia agak menikmati service yang Yunho berikan walaupun dia tidak mengerti betul apa yang dilakukan dongsaengnya itu.

"Ayo, hyung. Biar kuantar kau pulang. Tidak baik namja cantik sepertimu jalan sendirian tengah malam begini."

"N-ne"

* * *

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berada di depan rumah Jaejoong.

"Yun." Panggilnya.

"Hmm?"

"Kumohon jangan ceritakan soal ini pada Siwon dan Junsu."

Yunho mengangguk. "Ne. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin ada yang bisa menikmati pemandangan tadi selain diriku sendiri."

"..."

BLUSH~~~!

"Omo! Manisnya dirimu, hyung~" goda Yunho sambil mencolek(?) pipi merah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho. "Sana cepat pulang!" katanya lalu menutup pintu, meninggalkan Yunho yang bengong karena bingung. Namun, kebingungannya itu berubah menjadi senyum sumringah.

"Sweet dream, boo." Pamit Yunho lalu kembali pulang ke rumah Halemoninya, dengan mengendap-endap tentunya.

Sementara itu di rumah Jaejoong...

"Haaa..." lenguh Jaejoong sambil mendudukan dirinya di depan cermin besar di kamarnya. Dia menarik bajunya sehingga leher putih jenjangnya terekspos sempurna, dengan sedikit hiasan berwarna merah.

'Ini... apakah perbuatan Yunho?' batinnya lalu menidurkan dirinya di kasur yang empuk. Jemari lentiknya menarik selimut yang ada di kakinya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut bergambar gajah favoritnya. Dia memegang 'tatonya' itu dan memejamkan matanya.

* * *

**YAAA! #author digampar Jaejoong**

**Jae: Bisa-bisanya lo(?) bikin gue(?) jadi hantu di FanFic abal lo ini!**

**Nao: Huweee... ampuni dakuw, Jaejoong Hyung~~~!**

**Jae: Panggil Gue Oppa, bloon! Lu namja ato Yeoja seeeh?**

**Nao: Aing mah teu nyaho- Aing mah teu nyaho *Nyanyi***

**Yun: Boo Jaejoongie, jangan pedulikan author stress itchu(?). mending kita maen gaple(?) di saung(?) bareng sama Junsu dan MaSiwon.**

**Won: YAAA, Beruang mesum! Aku bisa mendengarmu!**

**Jae: Lu orang juga yak! Panggil gue Hyung! Dan lihat apa yang lu lakuin ke leher gue yang sekseh(?) ini!**

**Yun: hehehe... *Nyengir bear***

**Jae: Nao! Cepet lakuin sesuatu sama beruang me—Anjrit, kemana tuh Author blangsat?!**

**Sementara itu, sang Author lagi bersembunyi di balik selimut sambil ngetik lagi kelanjutan fanFic sebelum dia dirajam sama Jaejoong yang tanduk iblisnya udah nongol sepanjang 15 centimeter.**

***donmai yg dikatakan oleh Yunho itu maksudnya Don't mind. Author nyolong kata itu dari komik :P**

**Read en repiu pliiiissss? *kedip-kedip mata***

* * *

**YunHolic**: Iya donk! Saya masih nggak rela kalau jadi JaeHo :P

**Sarah Arrifatunnisa**: Yups! Tapi tetep cantik dan badannya nggak lebih besar dari Yunho yang emang udah pada dasarnya mirip beruang*Ditakol Yunppa*

**Nin Nina**: Yok lanjut! *Tarik Changmin*

**Himawari Ezuki**: Silahkan ini Chappo 2 nya...^^

**Amusuk**: Gomen ne, Amu-chan! Umur Siwon dan Yunho udah nggak bisa dirubah lagi! Dan juga mengenai Siwon yang udah bisa nyetir itu karena dia sudah resmi terdaftar sebagai Butler keluarga Jung sehingga urusan SIM itu perkara kecil*If You Know What I Mean* Oh ya, Nao juga pernah berdebar gara-gara namja yang lebih muda dari Nao loh XD

: Gomawo Chingu^^

**Ky0k0**: Yah, urusan itu bisa ditangani dengan mudah oleh keluarga Jung...

**SimviR**: Sila-sila Chappo 2 sudah tersedia^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing : Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong**

**Disclaimer: Sampe dunia berubah bentuk jadi kotak pun, YunJae nggak akan jadi milik Author. Yun milik Jae dan Jae milik Yun. :D**

**Rate: T **

**Warning: BL, M-Preg, humor gagal(?), Romance nggak kerasa(?), Typos bertebaran kaya paku di jalan raya(?),** **OOC pastinya(?) trus lu maunya apa dong?**

**A/N: GS untuk Kim Kibum dan Kim (Jung) Heechul**

**Bagi yang nggak suka sama pairingnya, Get the hell outta here! Got it memorized? Good^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Midsummer Dream**_

_**~A YunJae FanFic~**_

_**Chappo 3**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lehermu kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Junsu polos saat melihat leher putih Jaejoong yang ada warna merahnya. Refleks Jaejoong menutupi warna merah tersebut.

"Se-sepertinya digigit nyamuk, Su-ie." Jawabnya.

'Rupanya tanda ini belum hilang juga!' batin Jaejoong.

* * *

"Mari kita pergi ke tempat lain hari ini." Usul Yunho karena dia agak bosan berenang. Lagipula, kalau berenang terus, lama-lama jadi manusia ikan dong mereka(?)

"Boleh juga! Bagaimana kalau ke sawah?" usul Junsu. "Disana kita bisa bermain di ladang lalu duduk di saung sambil makan!"

"Ide bagus!" celetuk(?) Siwon.

"Aku sih oke-oke saja." Jawab Yunho.

"Lalu, Jae hyung? Kau setuju?" tanya Junsu pada hyungnya yang sedang melamun entah memikirkan apa. Hanya Tuhan, Author dan dirinya sendiri yang tahu.

"Kenapa...kenapa...kenapa...kenapa..." gumam jejoong yang benar-benar tidak bisa didengar oleh siapapun.

"Hyung!" Pekik Junsu dengan nada agak sebal karena dicuekin.

"Eh? A-ada apa Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong yang(akhirnya) terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Hari ini kita main di sawah. Yunho Hyung dan siwon hyung bosan berenang terus."

"Oh, oke."

* * *

Siwon, Yunho dan Junsu sedang berlomba-lomba menangkap kodok(?) sedangkan tuan putri kita, seperti biasa, duduk anteng sambil nonton dan ngegambar.

"Jae hyung tidak ikut lagi?" tanya Siwon sambil melompat untuk menghadang kodok(?) yang dari tadi nggak ketangkep dan sedang meledeknya(?). author baru tau kalo kodok bisa berbuat seperti itu...

"Yah... " jawab Junsu. "Hyung memang lebih suka memperhatikan. Itu sudah jadi kebiasaannya dari dulu. Berolahraga bukanlah aktivitas kesukaannya."

CRAAAAT!

Mendadak wajah tampan Siwon dan wajah imut Junsu terciprat lumpur dengan indahnya sampai mukanya abstrak(?)kaya asbak(?) karena Yunho melompat ke kubangan lumpur.

"Okh, Wajah tampanku..." gerutu Siwon narsis sambil mengelap wajah lumpurnya dengan bajunya.

"Huhuhu... alamat tumbuh jerawat ini!" sambung Junsu yang (juga) mengelap wajah lumpurnya dengan handuk abang becak yang disimpan di saku celananya.

"OMO! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yunho tertawa puas saat melihat Siwon dan Junsu yang sekarang sedang men-Death glare sambil berkata dalam hati 'ini nih biang keroknya!'

"Yunho hyung mau coba juga, eum?" tanya Junsu yang udah siap-siap mau ambil lumpur.

"Enak loh. Dijamin nggak nyesel!" tambah Siwon yang udah meraup(?) lumpur sebanyak-banyaknya seakan-akan lumpur itu adalah duit lembaran 100 ribuan.

"MWO?! GYAAAAAA!" teriak Yunho sambil berlari menghindari hujan-hujan lumpur yang berterbangan ke arahnya sedangkan yang melemparnya sedang mendeath glare abis-abisan sambil menyerigai sang target.

CPLOK!

2 bola lumpur lemparan Junsu dan Siwon mendarat dengan indahnya di wajah musang nan tampan kaya nampan#digetok Yunho# milik si namja musang itu. Junsu dan Siwon langsung melompat-lompat kesenangan lalu pelukan muter-muter dengan 'we are the champion' sebagai backsoundnya. Haha, lebay.

"Jae Hyung!" rengek Yunho agak manja pada Jae yang sedari tadi asik menonton ketiga dongsaengnya main lumpur. "Mereka iseng padaku, hyung..."

"Sabar Yun... sabar..." hibur Jaejoong sambil mengelus punggung Yunho yang sekarang sudah duduk di samping kanannya. Jaejoong mengeluarkan sapu tangannya lalu membersihkan wajah si beruang itu. Hei jaejoong, tidak tahukah kalau perbuatanmu saat ini membuat sang beruang di sampingmu ingin memasukanmu ke dalam tas lalu dibawa pulang? #lukirajaejoongpatungtotemapa #

"Waaaah, makasih udah membersihkan wajahku hyung!" kata Yunho sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

'kesempatan~kesempatan~~~' batin Yunho. Huh, dasar beruang mesum.

Jaejoong hanya diam pasrah menerima kelakuan dongsaengnya itu. Yah, walaupun melawan Jaejoong tidak bisa menang dari si beruang yang memiliki tenaga lebih besar darinya. Jaejoong mendadak teringat sesuatu saat bibir tipis Yunho mengenai lehernya. Kontan dia langsung mendorong Yunho.

"Wae?" kata Yunho yang kaget karena dorongan yang tiba-tiba itu.

Jaejoong memperlihatkan hasil pekerjaan Yunho kemarin malam yang ada di leher putihnya. Awalnya Yunho bengong, namun setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya dia menyadari hasil pekerjaannya.

"Tolong dihilangkan, Yunho." Pinta Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh kecil saat mendengar perintah Jaejoong. Hyungnya ini benar-benar terlalu polos sehingga membuatnya ingin memangsanya saat itu juga.

"Y, ya! Kenapa kau malah tertawa, eoh?" Gerutu jaejoong sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya sehingga membuatnya terlihat super Aegyo. Awwww~~~~

"Tanda itu tidak cepat hilang, Hyung. Nanti juga hilang sendiri seiringan dengan waktu. Tapi kalau hyung berminat, aku bisa menambahkan- "

PLETAK!

Jaejoong menghadiahkan Yunho sebuah jitakan keras sebelum Yunho menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"YAK! Appo, hyung..." Yunho mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dijitak. Jaejoong mendengus sebal karena digoda terus oleh dongsaengnya.

"Sekali lagi kau ngelantur, jatah makan siangmu kuberikan pada Siwon!"

"ANDWE!"

* * *

Jaejoong merasa agak sedikit 'gerah' dengan kelakuan Yunho padanya. Semenjak dirinya ketahuan berenang tengah malam, namja itu sering menggodanya habis-habisan sampai mukanya memerah dan seakan-akan mau meledak. Tidak lupa juga, Yunho selalu berada di dekatnya bahkan saat jalan ber-empat. Jaejoong selalu harus berada di sampingnya walaupun dia harus menarik namja manis yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Junsu ataupun Siwon itu. Sekarang juga, disaat dirinya sedang melakukan 'acara malamnya', namja musang itu setia berada di dekatnya.

"Y-ya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong. "Mestinya kau tidur agar besok bisa main lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dan di rumah sangat membosankan. Si kuda itu sudah tertidur lelap."

Jaejoong melenguh kesal. Dia sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini dimana dia bisa bebas melakukan apa saja tanpa dilihat orang lain. Tapi sekarang, ada seekor beruang yang sedang asyik memandangi lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya yang sexy... ih, mendadak dangdut, eh merinding.

"Hyung, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kata Yunho tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa berenang malam-malam begini?"

"So-soal itu..." Jaejoong terdiam sebentar. "Bu-bukan urusanmu!" jawab Jaejoong galak sambil membuang muka.

"Wae? Kau malu?"

Sontak wajah Jaejoong memerah. Dia langsung kabur (berenang) menjauhi Yunho yang sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan ikut berenang. Yunho sedikit kaget namun langsung mengejar hyungnya yang sudah mulai menjauh menuju aliran air terjun yang cukup deras itu.

GREP

"Yu-yun—Hahahahahahaha!" Jaejoong tertawa lepas saat tangan kekar Yunho menyelimuti pinggangnya dan jari-jari yang menggelitik perutnya. Tangannya berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Yunho agar tidak menggelitiknya lagi.

"Le-lepaskan, Yun—hahahahahahaha!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku baru kulepas!" Goda Yunho yang masih menggelitik perut rata Jaejooong. Kesempatan dalam kelegaan tuh.

"N-ne! Aku menyerah!"

Akhirnya Yunho menghentikan kegiatan menggelitiknya. Jaejoong yang kelelahan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho dan tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan Yunho yang juga masih melingkari pinggang Jaejoong.

"..."

DEG

DEG

DEG

BUK! BYUR!

Dengan sukses tubuh Yunho terjatuh ke dalam air karena dorongan tiba-tiba dari jaejoong. okh, malangnya dirimu, Yun. Makanya jangan berbuat mesum, beruang mesum! Tapi namanya juga beruang mesum? #Dihajar Yunho#

"Mwo?" tanya Yunho(pura-pura) bingung.

"A-aniya. Aku mau pulang."

"Tidak boleh! Cerita dulu atau kukelitiki lagi!"

Jaejoong menghela napasnya lalu menghampiri Yunho dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di pinggiran tepatnya dibawah pohon besar yang rindang dan dipenuhi dengan rumput sebagai bantal duduk 'alami'

"A-awas kalau kau tertawa!" ancam Jaejoong lengkap dengan wajah merah padam. "Sedikit kekehan(?) keluar dari mulutmu, kau akan menemui ajalmu, Jung Yunho!"

"Arraseo! Arraseo! Sekarang ceritakan alasanmu!"

"Se-sebenarnya... a-aku..." Suara jaejoong bergetar, mukanya merah padam serta keringat dingin yang numpang eksis di kening Jaejoong. Memangnya rahasia apa yang bisa membuatnya gugup stadium 4?

"A-Aku benci bentuk tubuhku!"

Yunho terdiam lalu mengorek kupingnya yang nggak kotor karena selalu dibersihkan oleh ummanya... eeeeeh kok malah buka aib?

"Aku selalu membenci bentuk tubuhku yang rata seperti papan ini. Seluruh namja di sekolahku memiliki otot! Bahkan Junsu juga walaupun cuma sedikit!" keluh Jaejoong. "Dulu sewaktu kelas 1 SMA, salah seorang namja yang tidak sengaja melihat tubuhku tertawa dan bilang kalau lekuk tubuhku ini hampir menyerupai seorang yeoja!"

Yunho hanya menutup mulutnya sambil melihat jaejoong yang asyik nyerocos sambil sekali-kali menepuk dada dan perutnya. Ahem, rasanya sang beruang ini agak sedikit 'tergoda'.

"Jujur saja, aku sangat iri pada tubuhmu dan tubuh Siwon! Abs kalian berdua sangat terbentuk dengan bagus dibanding dengan bentuk tubuhku yang-"

"Indah, cantik, dan menggoda."

Jaejoong terbelalak saat mendegar kata-kata Yunho yang tadi memotong kalimatnya. Jantungnya berdegup nggak jelas dan mukanya merona. Dia menunduk sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaan kesal, malu, dan senang bercampur menjadi satu sehingga membentuk rasa nano-nano(?)

"A-apa maksudmu, eoh?" gerutu Jaejoong sambil menjitak kapala Yunho.

Yunho menggeleng sambil menyerigai. "Tidak ada. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Oh ya,1 lagi."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Yunho menarik wajah Jaejoong dan mengecup lembut pipinya.

"Kau sangat manis, Hyung!" Lanjut Yunho lalu lari menjauhi Jaejoong takut menerima reaksi dari Jaejoong yang sekarang masih duduk manis dan anteng sembari bengong entah mikirin apa.

"Berhenti kau, Jung Yunho!" maki Jaejoong lalu berlari mengejar dongsaengnya yang sudah semakin jauh. Walaupun tidak ada yang mengetahui, namun segaris senyuman tipis tergambar pada wajah merona Jaejoong.

* * *

**Tak terasa Author udah ngetik ampe chapter 3! #Tepuk Kaki#**

**Mian banget ya kalo caritanya mendadak nggak jelas dan humor yang maen nyelip begitu saja. Author kebiasaan bikin humor sih, jadinya kalo nggak ada humor, hidup terasa hambar(itu mah lu aja kali...)**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Dan JaeOppa, jangan senyum-senyum kagak jelas ambil ngeliatin foto YunnieOppa.**

**Jae:*I$&EU*#*O&OPEUOWF)E$& $&) *#(?**

**Haiyah lu ngomong apa sih Oppa... owe kaga ngarti... -_-;**

* * *

**Balesan Repiu:**

**Himawari Ezuki: **Aduh owe dikatain jejadian("-_-)#Walau emang 99% bener. Bahasa gaul dikurangi? Akan kuusahakan chingu^^

**Nin Nina:** sesekali boleh lah ngerjain Yunppa...

#Yunppa ternyata ada di belakang Nao#

A-ampun Yunppa*Sujud sembah*

**YunHolic:** Alasan Jae berenang malem2 ada di FF ini^^

Celana dicolong? Nggak apa lah. Jae masih bisa pulang pake celana renangnya walaupun nggak dijamn dia nggak bakal diterkam sama...*lirik beruang*

**KimYcha Kyuu:** soal umur Mianhe ne T_T dan juga udah nggak bisa dirubah lagi, jeongmal mianhe :(

Pasti dilanjut dong Chingu^^

**SimviR:** YooMin nggak bakalan muncul karena mereka masih menyayangi nyawa mereka sendiri #If you know what I Mean#:D

**Steviajung:** Namanya juga Jung-Pervert-Yunho XD silahkan stevi mencoba menyelamatkan emak gajah. Nao udah nyoba dan berakhir di rumah sakit gara-gara...*Lirik beruang*

Soal cerita kira-kira Cuma 7-8 Chappo^^

**Jae milk: **bukan titisan lagi, emang udah emak dari segala malaikat tuh jj. Uh, jadi mules ngebayangin jj jadi malaikat(Lho?) #XD bercanda

**Jae Milk: **Ohohoho~ Makanya appa bear bisa kepicut sama umma XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing : Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong**

**Disclaimer: Sampe dunia berubah bentuk jadi kotak pun, YunJae nggak akan jadi milik Author. Yun milik Jae dan Jae milik Yun. :D**

**Rate: T **

**Warning: BL, M-Preg, humor gagal(?), Romance nggak kerasa(?), Typos bertebaran kaya paku di jalan raya(?),** **OOC pastinya(?) trus lu maunya apa dong?**

**A/N: GS untuk Kim Kibum dan Kim (Jung) Heechul**

**Bagi yang nggak suka sama pairingnya, Get the hell outta here! Got it memorized? Good^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Midsummer Dream**_

_**~A YunJae FanFic~**_

_**Chappo 4**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa sudah 10 hari sejak pertemuan Yunho dengan Junsu dan Jaejoong. Setiap hari mereka selalu bermain bersama-sama sehingga Yunho tidak bosan seperti tahun-tahun lalu yang menurutnya sangat membuatnya menderita.

Dan alasan lain yang membuat Yunho betah, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang Kim jaejoong yang semakin dia suka dari hari ke hari. Tanpa diketahui oleh Yunho, Jaejoong juga sudah mulai melihatnya.

* * *

_Festival musim panas akan berlangsung pada tanggal 15 bertempatkan di Shinki Hills. Ada banyak stand makanan serta kembang api yang indah. Acara dimulai pukul 7 malam sampai selesai. Diharapkan kehadiran para penduduk setempat_

_-kepala desa THSK –_

* * *

"Festival musim panas?" tanya Yunho dan Siwon bingung.

Junsu mengangguk semangat. "Iya hyung! Seru loh! Kita pergi bareng ya?"

"Boleh!" jawab Siwon semangat. "Oh, ya. Boleh aku ajak temanku yang di kota?"

"Tentu saja! Semakin rame semakin asik!"

"Okayyyy! Ayo, Yunnie!" Kata Siwon penuh semangat sambil menarik tangan Yunho untuk mendapatkan sinyal. Sebenarnya, mereka udah bisa berkomunikasi dengan temannya karena mereka sudah menemukan tempat yang mendapat sinyal bagus. Tempatnya di daerah air terjun. Memang sih, mereka harus naik gunung selama setengah jam, namun sesaampainya di puncak, mereka bisa bersantai dan bermain sepuasnya karena suasananya enak.

"Bummie~~~~" terdengar suara Siwon yang sedang menelepon Snow White kesayangannya. Sementara itu Kibum yang ada di rumahnya, cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Setelah sejuta rayuan dilontarkan, Snow White mau datang tapi hanya sehari karena dia harus membantu ibunya menjaga toko. Walaupun hanya sehari, namun itu sudah cukup untuknya.

"Bummie akan datang~Bummie akan datang~~~" gumam Siwon riang gembira.

"Ne, Hyung! Apakah Yeojachingu hyung cantik?" tanya Junsu polos-namun sangat menusuk hati bagi beberapa orang-.

"Tentu saja! Bummie adalah Yeoja tercantik yang pernah kutemui!"

Dan akhirnya Junsu menyesal karena telah menanyakan pertanyaan laknat tersebut karena sekarang Siwon sedang menceritakan tentang Bummienya dari A sampe balik ke A lagi. Yunho mengungsi ke sisi lain bukit dengan Jaejoong yang sudah lelah mendengar ocehan Siwon.

"Kau sudah punya Yeojachingu, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba yang membuat yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri menghadap Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, hyung?"

"Tidak ada maksud. hanya ingin tahu." Jawab Jaejoong mantap sambil membuang wajahnya. Yunho menyeringai. 'pasti ada sesuatu di balik pertanyaan ini!' batin Yunho.

"Aniya. Aku belum memiliki Yeojachingu." Jawab Yunho santai. "tapi aku sudah menemukan 'calon'"

"Pasti 'calon'mu itu bahagia mempunyai namjachingu sepertimu." Kata Jaejoong lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk berjalan menghampiri Junsu yang arwahnya sudah mulai melayang karena ocehan kuda yang tak kunjung berhenti. Yunho memperhatikan punggung Jaejoong.

'sudah kuputuskan saat festival saja.'

* * *

Seorang pemuda lumba-lumba(tau dong siapa...) sedang berjalan menuju rumah hyungnya. Tetapi, langkahnya terhenti saat mendpati hyungnya sedang bersama dengan seseorang yang err... minta digiles tronton.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali kalau aku tidak bisa menerimamu, Eunjae."

"Tapi jae..."

"Sudah cukup, Eunjae! kumohon jangan memaksaku lagi!"

Jaejoong pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Eunjae yang masih memandangnya sendu. Entah sudah berapa kali dia ditolak oleh Jaejoong, namun masih saja menggangu hidup Jaejoong. Junsu juga menjadi geram karena namja itu suka menanyai macam-macam tentang Jae padanya. Kurang minta digiles apa coba tuh makhluk?

"Hyung!" terdengar suara pekikan lumba-lumba yang kencengnya nauzubillah di kuping Jaejoong.

"Su-ie? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Mau beli roti!" jawab Junsu. Dia melihat kantung belanjaan yang dibawa Jaejoong. "Apa itu hyung?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Jaejoong sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kantung belanjaannya agar tidak isimya terlihat oleh Junsu. Namun sayang, Junsu secara tidak sengaja melihat isinya saat jaejoong berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Ara~ ternyata hyung membeli itu~" ledek Junsu. Jaejoong terbelalak lalu memandang junsu yang sudah senyam-senyum gaje. "Apa kau membeli itu untuk festival nanti? Atau lebih tepatnya-"

Jaejoong menepak bibir Junsu lalu melempar deathglare yang nggak ada serem-seremnya melainkan imut*Author meleleh lalu membeku dan meleleh lagi(?)*

"Ack! Appo hyung..." Junsu mengelus-elus bibir seksinya yang nyeri akibat ditepak.

* * *

Terdengar suara keramaian dari luar. Festival musim panas yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya datang juga. Saat ini, Yunho, Siwon, dan Kibum yang baru saja datang sedang bersiap-siap.

"Berhenti menatapku, kuda!" gerutu Kibum pada Siwon yang masih pasang tampang bengong dongo sambil memandang Kibum. Kibum mengenakan Yukata berwarna putih dengan corak bunga di pinggiran lengannya.

"dia kangen padamu, Bummie~ah. Biarkan saja dia..." kata Yunho yang sedang memakai sepatunya. Wajah putih Kibum memerah karena malu.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Hyung~~~~!" terdengar suara pekikan lumba-lumba yang menusuk kuping dari luar. Yunho langsung membuka pintu dan mendapati Junsu diluar sedang senyum-senyum.

"Sendiri saja?"

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya. "sendiri?" dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sekeliling.

"Yak Jae hyung! Jangan sembunyi seperti itu!" gerutu Junsu sambil menarik-narik lengan Jaejoong. Sekarang ini Jaejoong sedang bersembunyi di sisi kiri rumah Halemoni. Yunho yang penasaran langsung melihat keadaan.

"..." Yunho bengong saat melihat Jaejoong. dia mengenakan yukata berwarna hitam yang baru saja dia beli 3 hari yang lalu. Omigosh, Jaejoong terlihat semakin sexy dengan Yukata yang agak kedodoran atau kebesaran itu sehingga tak jarang dadanya secara tidak sengaja terekspos.

Jaejoong tertunduk malu saat melihat Yunho. Dia meninju-ninju pundak Junsu untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya itu. Tentu saja Jaejoong gugup karena itu adalah pertama kalinya dia memakai Yukata sejak terakhir kali dia memakainya saat kelas 2 SD.

"W-wae? Ke-kenapa kau menatapku se-seperti i-"

"Cantik."

Belum selesai Jaejoong berbicara, Yunho sudah memotong perkataannya dengan 1 kata saja sampai-sampai wajah Jaejoong merah padam. Jaejoong mendadak salah tingkah.

"Hey, ada apa si—WOW." Komentar Siwon saat dia baru saja sampai di TKP(?) bersama dengan Bummie yang setia ngekor di belakangnya.

"Ini Yeojachingumu, Yun?" tanya Kibum polos sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang err... sedikit iri gituh. Secara Jaejoong itu cantiknya melebihi para Yeoja, siapa juga yang nggak bakalan salah sangka?

"Ani! Yunho bukan Namjachinguku dan aku ini merupakan seorang Namja!" bantah Jaejoong yang langsung ditanggapi dengan permintaan maaf dari Kibum. Yunho merasa kecewa dengan respon Jaejoong.

'Tau begini seharusnya aku menjawab duluan!' batin Yunho. Dasar beruang!

* * *

Mereka pun sudah tiba di depan gerbang kuil. Festival sudah sangat ramai karena mereka datang agak telat.

"Aku mau jalan berdua dengan Bummie saja, ya? Nanti kita ketemu di tempat nonton kembang api." Siwon dan Kibum pergi menuju keramaian. Belum mereka mau melangkah, Junsu sudah menarik-narik lengan yukata jaejoong.

"Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Junsu menunjuk ke satu arah di tengah keramaian itu. "I-itu. Aku mau bertemu dengan Chunnie..." rengeknya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ya sudah, sana pergi temui Yoochun. Berikan salamku padanya, ya."

"Yay! Hyung memang baik! Kita ketemu di tempat yg tadi Siwon kasih tahu, ya!" Junsu pun ikut berlari memasuki keramaian itu. Kini, hanya tinggal Jaejoong dan Yunho yang masih berdiri di gerbang.

'Terima kasih, Junsu, Siwon!' batin Yunho kegirangan.

"Yun." Panggil Jaejoong yang merusak angan-angan Yunho. "Ayo kita masuk juga!"

"Ne!" jawab Yunho semangat. Dia langsung menggenggam tangan Jaejoong sehingga membuat pemiliknya bingung. "Agar kita tidak terpisah. Festival ini ramai sekali dan pasti harus berdesakan. Pegang yang kuat ya hyung!"

*Alibi bener nih beruang madu*

"N-ne." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan Yunho dengan erat. Mereka pun masuk ke area festival dan berkeliling berdua tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka yang semakin erat seakan-akan takut kehilangan.

"Hyung tunggu disini, ya. Biar kubelikan minum." Kata Yunho.

"E-eh, biar aku saja."

"Nggak boleh! Hyung terlihat lelah. Biar aku yang beli. Tunggu aku disini dan jangan pergi kemana-mana, arraseo?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pasrah. "Ne. Cepat kembali, ya."

Yunho pun berjalan dengan penuh semangat. 'berasa kaya pacaran beneran ih!' batinnya. Dia berjalan ke stand minuman dan membeli 2 gelas milkshake vanilla.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong yang sedang terduduk di bangku sambil menunggu Yunho. Dia memegang dadanya yang sedang berdegup kencang.

'kenapa ini? Kenapa dadaku berdetak kencang? Kenapa detak jantung ini semakin kencang bila mengingat wajah Yunho?' batinnya. Jaejoong melihat telapak tangan yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menggengam tangan Yunho. Wajahnya mendadak terasa panas.

"Apakah ini artinya-"

GREP!

"Ukh!"

* * *

"Hyung~~~ ini minumanny—Hyung?" Yunho kaget disaat dia tidak menemukan sosok hyungnya yang seharusnya duduk manis menunggunya. Yunho berusaha berpikir positif.

"Jae?" panggilnya. Tidak ada jawaban

"Jae!" panggilnya sekali lagi dan tetap tidak ada jawaban. Dia melihat sekeliling, berharap menemukan sosok Jaejoong ditengah keramaian.

"Jae! Jae! Dimana kau, Jae?" panggilnya panik sambil berlari-lari menyusuri keramaian. Dia melirik setiap stand dan tempat-tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi oleh Jaejoong, tetapi nihil. Rasa takut menyelimuti dirinya.

"Jae, ini sungguh tidak lucu, Jae..." katanya sambil mengistirahatkan dirinya di depan kuil yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"YUNHO!"

"!"

* * *

**Huwaaaa, setelah sekian lama bersabar, akhirnya ada juga adegan YunJae lagi*Author mewek***

**Bai de way basway, tuh siapa yah yang teriakin nama bebeb sayah? *Digampar readers***

**Oh ya, Author mohon maaf kalo tiba-tiba ada kebudayaan jepang yang numpang nyelip seenak bodong. Author masih nggak terlalu tahu tentang korea :")**

**Jae: What happen to me? Miss Author, what happen to me? *Tarik-tarik kerah baju Author***

**Sok inggris bener lo ah. Sabar aja yeh. Tar di chapter selanjutnye ente bakalan tau.**

**Yunho: Boo... kau dimana, boo... **

**Jae: Gua disini, goblok.**

**Yunho: Eh ndablek, lu kan ceritanya lagi ilang!**

**Jae: Yea yea wateper lah!**

**Dah lu semua bek to posisi! Bentar lagi chapter selanjutnya akan terbit! Jangan ada yang ngeluh terutama lu, Jaejoong!**

* * *

**Milla Schiver:** Terkadang yg muda itu bisa lebih mesum dari yang tua loch. Junior Nao ngaku ke Nao kalo di hpnya banyakkkk... ya gitu deh. Bibir Yunppa tebel yach? Wah, Nao beneran maboc betadine X_X

**YunHolic:** Papan setrikaan XD Yg Jae ngeliatin foto cuman afterword kok... nggak ada hubungannya dgn cerita :)

**Nin Nina:** #Nao mimisan bareng Yunppa#Changmin ambil ember bwt nadahin darah, lumayan dijual ke PMI(?)

Konflik muncul di Chappo ini, Chingu!

**JungJaema:** kayanya polos nggak polos Jaema bakalan tetep diterkam beruang mesum XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing : Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong**

**Disclaimer: Sampe dunia berubah bentuk jadi kotak pun, YunJae nggak akan jadi milik Author. Yun milik Jae dan Jae milik Yun. :D**

**Rate: M **

**Warning: BL, M-Preg, humor gagal(?), Romance nggak kerasa(?), Typos bertebaran kaya paku di jalan raya(?), OOC pastinya(?) trus lu maunya apa dong?**

**A/N: GS untuk Kim Kibum dan Kim (Jung) Heechul**

**Bagi yang nggak suka sama pairingnya, Get the hell outta here! Got it memorized? Good^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Midsummer Dream_**

**_~A YunJae FanFic~_**

**_Chappo 5_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Flashback –Jaejoong's side-

"Apakah ini artinya-"

GREP!

"Ukh!"

Seseorang menarik tubuh Jaejoong sehingga dia terjatuh. Dengan cepat, orang itu memakaikan penutup mata dan mengikat kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Si-siapa?! A-apa maumu?!" bentak Jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan. Dia menarik Jaejoong ke tempat yang sepi pengunjung, bahkan tidak akan ada orang yang lain.

"Ke-kemana kau membawaku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ke dalam hatiku, Jae."

Jaejoong tersentak saat mendengar suara yang sangat tidak asing di telinganya. Orang itu melepas penutup mata yang tadi ia pakaikan pada jaejoong.

"EunJae..." kata Jaejoong dengan tatapan sinisnya.

EunJae berlutut untuk menyamai tingginya dengan Jaejoong yang sedang duduk menyandar pohon. "Siapa namja yang sedang bersamamu itu?"

Jaejoong membuang muka. "Bukan urusanmu! Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"KATAKAN SIAPA NAMJA ITU!" Bentak Eunhae sambil menonjok pohon tempat Jaejoong bersandar. Jaejoong tetap menutup mulutnya dan masih mebuang mukanya.

"Kau itu milikku, Jae dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Namja asing itu menyentuhmu seenaknya!" bentak EunJae sambil menyentuh wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggerakkan wajahnya untuk menepis tangan EunJae.

EunJae menarik dagu Jaejoong agar dia bisa menatap mata bulat besar yang selalu mencuri perhatiannya itu, lalu beralih pada bibir cherry yang sangat menggoda. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong.

"Sampai kapanpun aku ini bukan milikm—emffffh"

Kata-kata Jaejoong terputus disaat bibir EunJae menepel pada bibir Cherrynya. EunJae melumat kasar bibir itu dan lidahnya berusaha untuk mencari jalan masuk yang ditutup mati-matian oleh Jaejoong.

"Ack!"

Jaejoong mengerang kesakitan disaat bibir bawahnya digigit sehingga mau tidak mau Jaejoong membuka mulutnya. Mendapapat kesempatan, EunJae langsung memasukan lidahnya pada mulut Jaejoong, mengeksplorasi mulut kecil itu serta mengabsen setiap gigi Jaejoong yang tersusun rapih.

Merasa kehabisan nafas, EunJae melepas ciumannya dan beralih ke leher putih mulus nan menggoda milik Jaejoong. Tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk melepas Yukata bagian atas Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong topless.

"He-Hentikan!" bulir-bulir bening mulai menuruni pipi marshmallow milik Jaejoong.

EunJae tidak mengubrisnya. Sekarang mulutnya berpindah untuk menjilat _nipple _Jaejoong sedangkan tangannya ia gunakan untuk memelintir _nipple _yang satunya.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk melawan namun tidak bisa. Tenaga EunJae lebih besar dibandingkan dengannya ditambah lagi sekarang kedua tangannya terikat.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"Sabarlah chagi. Kau akan menikmatinya."

Tangan EunJae yang menganggur bergerak perlahan menuju daerah privatnya. Jaejoong semakin ketakutan.

"YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong karena dia merasa kalau Yunholah satu-satunya yang bisa menolongnya saat ini.

"Percuma saja Jae. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar suaramu apalagi namja itu." EunJae sudah mulai melepas *obi yukata Jaejoong.

"Kumohon tolong aku, Yunho..." Tangisan Jaejoong pecah. Dia sekarang hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang akan diperkosa oleh orang yang dibenci olehnya.

"JAEJOONG!"

-Flashback end-

Mata Jaejoong terbuka lebar saat samar-samar mendengar suara yang dia yakini pemiliknya adalah Yunho.

"YUNHO! TOLONG AKU, YUNHO!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga. EunJae tertawa kencang.

"Sudah kubilang tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu, jae!"

SHUT!

BUAK!

EunJae terpental cukup jauh karena sebuah tonjokan tiba-tiba. Jaejoong mendongkakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Yunho!"

Yunho tertawa. "Mian telah membuatmu menunggu, Hyung." Yunho mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong.

"Hei bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?!" Bentak EunJae sambil mengelus pipinya yang tadi kena tonjok. Yunho melapas pelukannya dan menatap tajam EunJae. Aura hitam menari-nari di sekitar Yunho sampai membuat bulu ketek, eh bulu kuduk menari-nari.

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuh Jaejoong... kau akan mati ditanganku!" ancamnya sambil menarik kerah baju EunJae. EunJae ketakutan dan langsung lari menjauh seperti seorang pengecut. Yunho memutar badannya dan kembali menuju Jaejoong. dia membantu melepas ikatan tangan Jaejoong.

"Gomawo, Yunnie..." kata Jaejoong sambil memeluk erat Yunho. Tubuhnya bergetar dan dapat dirasakan baju Yunho yang basah karena air mata Jaejoong.

Yunho mengelus punggung Jaejoong. "Sshh... tenang saja, hyung. Dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Ta-tapi aku takut, Yun..."

"Tidak usah takut." Yunho mengangkat wajah Jaejoong. "Kan masih ada aku! Sekarang hyung rapihkan yukata hyung lalu kita pergi ke tempat nonton kembang api, arraseo?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ne."

* * *

"Ya! Kalian dari mana? Lama sekali!" gerutu Siwon yang sudah duduk anteng di rumput bersama 3 orang(Junsu, Yoochun, Kibum)lainnya. Yunho hanya nyengir nggak bersalah.

"Mian. Tadi keasyikan lihat-lihat stand." Jawab Yunho lalu duduk di sebelah Siwon. Jaejoong pun turut duduk di sebelah Yunho. Tangannya masih tetap setia menggenggam erat tangan Yunho.

"Hyung, kok kalian pegangan tangan sih?" tanya Junsu polos yang tidak digubris oleh Jaejoong.

"Itu, tadi hyung sempet kesasar. Makanya kami berpegangan tangan biar nggak kesasar lagi." Jawab Yunho. Junsu ber-oh ria lalu kembali mengobrol dengan Yoochun.

Jaejoong menarik-narik lengan baju Yunho. "Gomawo untuk tidak menceritakan soal yang tadi."

"Sama-sama."

Setelah itu mereka berdua terdiam sambil memandang langit. Sesekali mereka saling curi pandang. Tangan mereka masih saja saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

DOR... DOR... DOR...

Kembang api berbagai warna menghiasi langit malam. Semua bersorak sorai gembira. Siwon memeluk dan mencium Kibum. Junsu dan Yoochun tertawa bersama. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Perlahan-lahan wajah mereka semakin dekat.

CHU~

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat pada bibir mereka. Wajah putih susu milik Jaejoong perlahan berubah menjadi pink. Yunho sendiri kaget akan ciuman tadi dan langsung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Emmm... mian..." hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Yunho.

Jaejoong masih terdiam dengan wajah merona ditambah dengan sinar bulan yang membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"... se-sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan pada hyung." Lanjut Yunho.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"...Saranghaeyo, hyung!"

Jaejoong kaget. Dia memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak kencang. Entah mengapa dia merasa senang. Sangat senang.

"Ta-tapi Yun. Aku ini namja..." jawabnya.

Yunho menggeleng dan mencengram bahu Jaejoong. "Aku tidak peduli! Aku mencintai hyung walaupun hyung itu namja!"

Jaejoong terdiam. Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Yang keluar adalah air mata bahagia.

"Nado, Yun. Nado saranghae..."

Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh Yunho. "tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

"Janji apa?"

"Lindungi aku selalu."

Yunho tersenyum. "Tanpa disuruh pun aku akan melakukannya, hyung."

"Oh ya, jangan panggil aku hyung."

"Baiklah Boo~" Yunho pun mencium bibir cherry Jaejoong yang menggoda imannya itu.

"EHEM!"

Pasangan SiBum dan YooSu berdehem saat melihat pasangan YunJae yang bermesraan seenak jidat. Padahal sudah dari tadi mereka dipanggilin sama Siwon tuk foto bareng.

"Hehehe..." Yunho nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala sedangkan Jaejoong menunduk karena malu-malu-kebo(?).

"Udah jadian nih ceritanya?" Goda Siwon.

"Wah, selamat ya, Hyung! Impianmu terkabul!" ucap Junsu yang lansung disambut dengan Death glare gratis dari Jaejoong. Yunho melirik Jaejoong lalu memberi evil smirk khasnya.

Jaejoong mendadak merinding disko(?)

"Oh iya, satu lagi!" kata Siwon lalu lari menjauh, disusul oleh Junsu.

"PAJAK JADIANNYA DITUNGGU YAH!" dan kedua manusia itu pun kabur sebelum Yunho sempat membuka mulut.

"YA, KALIAN BERDUA!" Yunho pun langsung berlari mengejar lumba-lumba dan kuda yang masih saja asyik berlari. Jaejoong dan Kibum hanya tertawa melihatnya. Seseorang menepuk pundak Jaejoong.

"Selamat ya, Hyung." Ucap Yoochun.

Kibum pun menyalami tangan Jaejoong. "Selamat ya oppa."

"Ne. Terima kasih, Bummie, Chunnie."

* * *

Acara kembang api telah selesai. Perlahan kuil mulai sepi, sampai hanya tersisa Yunho dan kawan-kawannya yang masih asyik bermain di pinggir sungai tempat menonton kembang api tadi.

"Hoahm..." Junsu menguap lebar. Matanya sudah terlihat sayu dan ber-air.

"Su-ie udah ngantuk?" tanya Jaejoong. Junsu mengangguk lalu menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Aish, Junsu sungguh imut XDD!

"Kalau hyung masih mau main, main saja. Biar aku yang mengantarnya pulang." Kata Yoochun.

"ah, kita pulang bareng saja. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam." Kata Jaejoong sambil mengucek matanya yang sudah agak ber-air.

"Kami juga." Ucap Siwon yang sekarang sedang menggendong Bummie yang sudah tertidur sangat lelap ala bridal style.

Akhirnya mereka pulang. Yoochun pergi mengantar Junsu terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu dia pulang ke rumahnya. Siwon dan Kibum langsung pulang sementara Yunho mengantar Jaejoong.

* * *

"Temani aku tidur, Yun."

Yunho terdiam disaat dirinya sedang melangkah menjauhi rumah Namjachingunya. Dia menoleh dan memasang tampang bingung.

"A-aku takut tidur sendirian. Kumohon menginap semalam saja untuk menemaniku tidur." Pinta Jaejoong yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Yunho tersenyum senang. "Baiklah!"

Mereka berdua masuk pelan-pelan agar tidak menggangu umma Jaejoong yang sudah tertidur. Jaejoong menyuguhkan sekaleng jus jeruk untuk Yunho lalu mandi.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ditemani mandi?" goda Yunho.

"ANDWE!"

BRAK!

Muka Yunho ketampol pintu dengan indahnya. Mantap!

* * *

"Yun, kau sudah tidur?"

"... Belum..."

Jaejoong bernafas lega lalu membalikan badannya agar dapat melihat punggung sang kekasih yang sedang terbaring di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Yunho sambil membalikan posisinya menjadi menghadap Jaejoong.

"Ne. Aku masih kepikiran soal yang tadi..." jawab Jaejoong. "Sentuhan tangannya masih terasa di tubuhku."

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap surai almond milik Jaejoong. "Tenang saja, boo. Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

"Eummm..." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sentuhan dari namjachingunya. Namun sentuhan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Yunho sekarang sudah melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan juga wajahnya pada leher jenjangnya.

Yunho menghirup aroma tubuh Jaejoong."Hmmm... kau wangi sekali, boo..."

"..."

"Boo?" Yunho melihat wajah Jaejoong yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas di pelukannya. Dia tersenyum lalu mengecup singkat kening Jaejoong.

"Sweet dream boo..."

* * *

**Akhirnya nih FF mencapai chapter 5! #tebar kembang rafflessia#**

**Mian banget kalo di chapter ini semua terjadi terlalu cepat dan kebetulan yang aneh. Author dah pengen cepet-cepet ngetik bagian YunJae sih XDD**

**Sebenernya Author sedang semedi tuk mencari jawaban. Mending Author nyeludupin(?) adegan NC atau nggak di chapter selanjutnya. Mau bikin tapi takut ntar mimisan, kalo nggak bikin rasanya kaya nasi padang nggak ada rendangnya...**

***Obi itu semacam sabuk yang digunakan saat memakai Kimono ataupun Yukata.**

**Anyway busway, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

* * *

** Balesan review:**

** Nin Nina: **sesekali si casanova jidat lapangan itu jadi anak desa boleh lah...#digampar Yoochun

Identitas sang penculik akan segera diungkapkan oleh tim CSI Las Vegas(?)

**YunHolic:** Apapun bakalan dijadiin modus sama Yunppa demi ngedeketinJae #Ampun Yunppa jgn bunuh saya...

Nggak diundang? Ntar pulangnya dijemput nggak?

**Kyu501lover: **

**Chappo1:**banyak yang komentar kemudaan tapi mianhe, umur sudah tidak bisa dirubah :(

**Chappo 2: **Kyu mecum ih! #padahalsendirinyaudahmikirkayabegitu. Ncnya nanti doooong...

**Chappo 3: **mohon ditunggu yah chingu, mereka pasti jadian kok^^

Sampe author bisa salto ke belakang 100 pun Jaema nggak bakal nolak kalo diajak olahraga di kasur sama Yunppa...

**Chappo 4: **Kesotoyan anda menebak jalan cerita chapter selanjutnya! Daebak Chingu XD

**Pretty boy: **kan like father like son. Ya mesumnya Yunho nurun ke anaknya toh?

Ngetik nggak liat layar tuh pas bagian Ncnya doang. Kudu sedia ember di depan idung.

Kyuhyun jadi pengganggu buat ngegantiin Changmin. Kan biasanya Changmin tuh yang hobi ngeganggu orang pacaran XD.

Gomawo for the fav Chingu^^ nih Nao lagi bikin FF MinJae lagi^^

**Himawari Ezuki: **Huwaaaa ini pertama kalinya ada yang bilsng suka sama author's note XD

Gomawo chingu :*

**Milia Schiver: **Kapan sih Jae nggak cantik? Kibum nggak bakalan cemburu lah... dia tahu kalau Siwon tuh cuman kagum gituh. Jae ilang gara-raga Eunjae? Wah, ketebak... Daebak chingu XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing : Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong**

**Disclaimer: Sampe dunia berubah bentuk jadi kotak pun, YunJae nggak akan jadi milik Author. Yun milik Jae dan Jae milik Yun. :D**

**Rate: M **

**Warning: BL, M-Preg, humor gagal(?), Romance nggak kerasa(?), Typos bertebaran kaya paku di jalan raya(?), OOC pastinya(?) trus lu maunya apa dong?**

**A/N: GS untuk Kim Kibum dan Kim (Jung) Heechul**

**Bagi yang nggak suka sama pairingnya, Get the hell outta here! Got it memorized? Good^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Midsummer Dream_**

**_~A YunJae FanFic~_**

**_Chappo 6_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoaaaahhhmmmm..." Yunho menguap lebar-ralat-sangat lebar. Dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke matanya.

"Selamat pagi ch—mwo?" kata-katanya terhenti saat tidak mendapati sosok yang diinginkan di sebelahnya. Dia melihat sekitar.

CKLEK

"Rupanya kau sudah bangun. Sikat gigi sana, lalu kita sarapan." Ucap seorang namja cantik yang baru saja membuka pintu. Senyum Yunho mengembang. Dia berdiri lalu mengecup singkat bibir namjachingunya.

Tidak disangka namja cantik di hadapannya ini sekarang sudah resmi menjadi Namjachingunya. Ya, Kim Jaejoong sudah resmi menjadi miliknya sejak kemarin malam. Bahagia bukan main si beruang madu itu.

"Ce-cepat ke kamar mandi sana!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil mendorong tubuh Yunho ke arah kamar mandi.

Oh, masih malu-malu kucing rupanya.

* * *

"Kemana saja kau, Jung Yunho!" begitulah kata sambutan hangat dari seorang Choi Siwon saat Yunho baru saja pulang dari acara menginapnya.

"Menginap di rumah Jaejoong." jawab Yunho dangan wajah inosensia alias tampang tak bersalah. Siwon hanya bisa mengelus dada. 'belum sehari pacaran udah nginep.' Batin Siwon.

"Cepat sana balik ke kamar dan ganti baju. Tadi kubilang pada halemoni kalau kau sedang lari pagi. "

"Ne."

"Oh ya, dan satu lagi..." kata-kata Siwon menggantung.

"Kita harus pulang besok."

Langkah Yunho terhenti saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia menoleh ke arah Siwon. "Pulang...?"

Siwon mengangguk pelan. "Umma Chullie sakit."

Yunho tersentak. Walaupun terkadang ummanya itu menyebalkan, tetapi Yunho tetap menyayangi ummanya dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Walaupun terlihat sangat cuek, namun Yunho selalu memperhatikan ummanya yang kondisi fisiknya terbilang agak lemah. Dia ingin pulang tetapi...

Di sisi lain dia tidak ingin meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya, Kim Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu kau belum ingin pulang, namun apa boleh buat. Tidak mungkin kita membiarkan Umma Chullie begitu saja."

"Aku tahu."

* * *

'Temui aku di air terjun jam 10 malam. Jangan ajak siapapun.

-Yunho-'

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung. Mendadak ummanya menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepadanya. Ummanya bilang kalau Yunho yang mengantarnya. 'Kenapa Yunho tidak bilang sendiri?' batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin bertanya-tanya saat tidak mendapati sosok Namjachingunya disaat mereka sedang kumpul-kumpul. Bahkan Siwon sendiri tidak tahu kemana Yunho pergi. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong khawatir dan juga, apa maksud dari surat yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

"Mungkin dia hanya sedang sibuk, hyung." Hibur Junsu setelah melihat Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Ah, mungkin kau benar." Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

* * *

Jaejoong menyelinap keluar dari rumahnya. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan ummanya yang sedang tertidur lelap. Setelah dia mengunci pintu, dia langsung lari ke tempat yang telah ditentukan.

"Yunho?" panggil Jaejoong disaat dia telah sampai di air terjun.

Tidak ada jawaban. Ini membuat Jaejoong sedikit takut dikarenakan hari ini lebih gelap daripada biasanya. Hanya suara jangkring yang terdengar.

"YA! Dimana kau Jung Yunho!" omel Jaejoong kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Aku disini."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. Terlihat Yunho yang sedang berjalan sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Mian. Sudah menunggu lama ya?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani. Aku baru saja sampai. Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya, Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu..." kata-kata Yunho Menggantung. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"memberi tahu tentang apa?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"aku harus pulang ke Seoul besok."

Mata doe itu terbuka lebar. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Jaejoong memegang dadanya yang mendadak terasa sakit.

"Mianhe Joongie. Sebenarnya aku ingin berada disini tapi ummaku sakit."

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. "tidak apa-apa. Ummamu pasti sangat membutuhkanmu."

"Yah! Berhubung besok kau sudah pulang, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang malam ini?"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Yunho, Jaejoong sudah langsung melompat ke air(Jae Cuma pake celana pendek hitam). yunho hanya bisa terdiam melihat reaksi dari Jaejoong, namun dengan segera dia ikut terjun menyusul Jaejoong.

"Jae, kita lom-" kata-kata Yunho terhenti disaat melihat bahu Jaejoong yang sedang berada di depannya bergetar.

Perlahan yunho meraih bahu itu dan memeluknya. Samar terdengar suara isakkan. "kau... menangis?"

Jaejoong menoleh. Terlihat genangan pada mata doenya. "a-ani. aku hanya kurang tidur." jawabnya bohong.

"Jangan bohong padaku boo."

"A-aniya. Ak-aku tidak bohong kok!" jawabnya terbata-bata sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang terus saja mengeluarkan air mata. 'sial, kenapa air mata ini terus keluar!' batinnya.

"Kalau kau tidak bohong, ini apa? Apa yang sedang mengalir dari kedua matamu?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Dia tahu kalau dia sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Isakan lolos dari mulutnya.

"Hiks...hiks...M-mianhe..."

Dengan segera Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong sambil mengelus surai almond yang lembut dan menawan itu. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, Joongie."

Perlahan Yunho menganggkat wajah Jaejoong sehingga mata mereka bertemu lalu mencium kedua kelopak mata Jaejoong dengan lembut. Setelah itu, dia menjilat air mata yang mengalir pada kedua pipi marshmallow milik Jaejoong.

Sekarang kedua mata musang Yunho tengah menatap bibir cherry yang bergetar itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung saja dia meraup bibir kissable itu, memagutnya dengan lembut,namun menuntut.

"Mmmmmh... Yunhhh..." desah Jaejoong disela-sela ciuman mereka yang semakin panas sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho. Desahan itu semakin terdengar disaat tangan nakal milik Yunho sudah meraba kulit punggung Jaejoong yang tidak tertutup apa-apa.

"Mmfffff... Tu-tungguh Yun-mffff..." rancau Jaejoong saat merasakan sesuatu meraba-lebih tepatnya- meremas bokongnya. "Ja-jangan disini-mmmffffff..."

Yunho melepas ciumannya dan menatap Jaejoong sebentar namun sedetik kemudian dia menggendong Jaejoong bridal style dan membawanya ke pinggiran.

Setelah menurunkan Jaejoong, tanpa buang-buang waktu Yunho mencium Jaejoong penuh nafsu sampai tubuh mereka terhempas ke karpet alami atau rumput.

Setelah selesai melumat bibir cherry itu, Yunho berpindah menuju leher putih jenjang milik Jaejoong, dicium, dijilat serta digigit sehingga meninggalkan kissmark. Tidak puas hanya satu, Yunho memberi banyak tanda pada leher putih itu sampai membuat Jaejoong mendesah dan mengerang.

Perlahan bibir Yunho turun sampai ke nipple kanan milik Jaejoong. dia langsung menjilat, menghisap serta menggigit kecil nipple pink itu. Tangannya yang menganggur dia gunakan untuk memainkan nipple yang satunya lagi.

"Yunhhh..." desah Jaejoong sambil menggerakkan kakinya yang berada diantara kedua kaki Yunho, yang secara tidak sengaja menekan dan menggesek 'sesuatu' dibalik celana pendek milik Yunho.

"Ouch, Jae-ku mulai nakal, eoh?" goda Yunho sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga jaejoong sehingga membuat pemiliknya bergidik.

"Jangan menggodaku Yun..."

"Ani. Aku tidak menggodamu."

"Ya! Jelas-jelas kau menggodaku Yunhhh..." Jaejoong kembali mendesah saat tangan Yunho mengelus serta meremas junior milik Jaejoong yang masih terbungkus celana pendek hitam.

"Mengganggu." Desis Yunho sambil melepas celana pendek hitam Jaejoong. Kini Jaejoong sudah fully naked. Yunho menelan ludahnya saat melihat tubuh polos itu.

'shit, baru begini saja sudah tegang!' umpatnya dalam hati. Tanpa disadari, dia menjilat bibirnya saat melihat Junior jaejoong yang berdiri dengan tegak(?). pertama dia menyentuh ujungnya yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan precum lalu mendadak mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"Ah...ahhhhhnn..." desah Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho semakin mempercepat kecepatan kocokannya(?). Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang sekarang berwarna merah padam. Matanya terlihat sayu serta bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara-suara seksi membuat seorang Jung Yunho semakin tegang!

"Yu-Yun...aku..."

Yunho mengerti apa maksud Jaejoong. Dengan segera dia mengulum Junior Jaejoong bagai permen lolipop sementara Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa mendesah sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam Yunho. Dalam waktu beberapa detik, cairan putih itu keluar memenuhi rongga mulut Yunho namun tidak ditelan olehnya.

Jaejoong berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan karena melepas hasratnya tadi. Yunho yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis. Setelah merasa nafas Jaejoong sudah teratur, dia langsung saja meraih bibir cherry itu dan memasukan cairan Jaejoong yang ada di mulutnya ke dalam mulut namja cantik itu.

"Telanlah, boo. Itu milikmu." Perintah Yunho yang disambut dengan anggukkan.

GLEK

Jaejoong menelannya dalam sekali telan. Sekali lagi Yunho meraup bibir Jaejoong dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman panas dan liar. Suara decakan terdengar. Lidah saling bertarung. Mereka saling membalas ciuman masing- masing sampai mengingat kalau mereka membutuhkan apa itu yang namanya oksigen.

"Boo, sekarang giliranmu yang memuaskanku." Ucap Yunho sambil membuka resleting celananya. Yunho bernafas lega saat miliknya itu sudah terbebas dari kurungan(?) sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa menelan ludah saat melihat benda keramat(?) itu yang ukurannya 'WOW'

Perlahan Jaejoong merangkak menuju posisi Yunho dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Junior Yunho. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat ujung junior Yunho yang sudah berlumuran dengan cairan precum. (Eum, disini posisi Jae nungging yah^^)

"Eungh..." desah Yunho saat lidah Jaejoong menggelitik juniornya. Tangannya yang menganggur dia gunakan untuk membelai punggung Jaejoong, lalu menuju pantatnya. Jari-jarinya dia gunakan untuk mengelus mulut rectum Jaejoong.

"Y-yunhhh..." desah Jaejoong disela-sela kegiatan mengulum junior Yunho disaat merasakan sensasi aneh pada mulut rektumnya.

"Tahan ya, Jae." Ucap Yunho lalu dengan pelan memasukan satu jarinya pada lubang rectum Jaejoong. Hangat dan mencengkram jarinya. Otak yadong Yunho sedang membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bila juniornya yang memasuki lubang itu.

'Shit!' umpat Yunho dalam hatinya lalu mengeluarkan jarinya. Dia mendorong Jaejoong

Sehingga namja cantik itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan tiduran dengan posisi terlentang. Kaki kiri Jaejoong diletakan di bahunya. Yunho memposisikan Juniornya di depan rectum Jaejoong.

"Mian, Jae."

JLEB

"Aaaaaaaarggh!" teriak Jaejoong seolah-olah rectumnya seperti sedang dirobek paksa disaat junior Yunho masuk dalam sekali hentak lalu digerakan secara kasar.

"Y-yunhhh... sa-sakit..." ucap Jaejoong sambil menahan rasa sakitnya. Air mata sudah mengalir dari mata doe beningnya itu. Yunho menghentikan pergerakannya disaat mendengar suara isakkan.

"Mi-mianhe bo..." kata Yunho sambil menciumi pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah. "Gwenchanna, Yun."

"Boleh kulanjutkan lagi?"

"Ne. Tapi pelan-pelan."

"Arraseo." Jawab Yunho lalu mencium kening Jaejoong.

Yunho meletakan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Jaejoong dan merendahkan wajahnya sehingga wajah mereka berdua berdekatan. Diciumnya bibir Cherry itu sambil menggerakan pinggulnya dengan pelan.

"Mmmmhhh... akhhhh..." erang Jaejoong ditengah-tengah ciuman panas mereka. walaupun Yunho sudah menggerakan 'miliknya' dengan pelan, namun tetap saja rasanya sakit dan juga perih.

"Ah-ah-ah...!" Mata Jaejoong terbuka lebar disaat Yunho menghajar sweet spotnya. "Di-disitu..."

Yunho tersenyum senang. Dengan kasar dihujamnya sweet spot Jaejoong sehingga membuat pemiliknya mendesah kenikmatan. Kedua tangan Jaejoong berusaha menggapai wajah Yunho.

"Kiss... me..." ucapnya dengan nada seseksi mungkin disertai dengan wajahnya yang sudah berwarna merah dan juga matanya yang setengah terbuka.

Sedetik kemudian bibir kissable itu sudah menempel pada bibir cherry milik Jaejoong, melumatnya dengan kasar sehingga saliva keluar dari sudut bibir masing-masing. Tubuh mereka bergerak liar.

"YUN!"

"JAE!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong klimaks disaat yang bersamaan. Sperma Yunho memenuhi rectum Jaejoong sementara sperma Jaejoong muncrat ke perut Yunho dan perutnya sendiri. Yunho mengeluarkan juniornya dari rectum Jaejoong dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Jajoong memutar posisinya sehingga menghadap ke arah Yunho.

Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain lalu ciuman. Tidak saling memagut, hanya saling menempel untuk menyalurkan rasa cinta masing-masing.

"Saranghae, Joongie..."

"Nado, Yun..."

* * *

TOK TOK TOK

"Jaejoong! bangunlah nak! Ini sudah jam 8!"

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan lalu menguceknya.

'apakah yang kemarin itu cuma mimpi?' pikirnya.

CKUT

"Awww..." Jaejoong merintih kesakitan disaat menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Oke,kalau begitu semalam dia memang tidak bermimpi. Sesudah melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Yunho, mereka langsung merapihkan diri dan pulang. Yunho nganterin Jae dulu berhubung Jae jalannya masih mengsol gara-gara sakit di bagian 'situ'. Dengan langkah tertatih Jaejoong masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

* * *

"Yunho! Kau sudah siap belum?" panggil Siwon dari luar kamar.

"Sebentar lagi! Aku sedang memasukan beberapa barang!"

Tidak, sebenarnya Yunho sudah selesai packing dari tadi namun sekarang dia sedang mencari sesuatu yang dia minta dibawakan Kibum dari rumahnya.

"Ah! Ini dia!" ucap Yunho setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dengan pita silver menghiasinya. Yunho menggenggam kota kecil itu lalu keluar dari kamarnya sambil menggendong ranselnya.

"Hyung kenapa harus pulang secepat ini huweee..." kata Junsu yang sudah mewek. Yoochun yang ada di sebelahnya hanya mengelus lembut kepala Junsu.

"Maafkan Hyung ya. Umma Yunho sakit makanya kami harus pulang." Jawab Siwon.

Junsu mengangguk. "Apa hyung akan kesini lagi tahun depan?"

"Semoga saja ya Junsu. Oh ya, Jae Hyung dimana?"

"Jae hyung bilang dia akan segera menyusul."

Siwon mengucapkan salam perpisahan lalu masuk ke dalam mobil sementara Yunho masih menatap jalanan kosong, berharap sosok yang diinginkannya muncul.

"Yunho, kita sudah harus berangkat." Panggil Siwon dari dalam mobil.

Yunho berdecih. "Sabarlah sedikit!"

TAP...TAP...TAP...

Walaupun terdengar samar, namun Yunho tahu itu adalah suara langkah kaki, dan dia TAHU jelas siapa pemilik langkah kaki itu.

"Ya, kau telat chagiya! Hampir saja aku berangkat!" teriaknya.

"PABOYA! Siapa juga yang membuatku susah berjalan, eoh?!" Jawab Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. Yunho tersenyum girang lalu berlari ke arah Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat.

"Hehehe, Mian~" ucap Yunho.

"Paboya Jung."

"Tutup matamu chagiya~" suruh Yunho. Jaejoong hanya memasang tampang bingung lalu menutup matanya. Yunho memegang tangan jaejoong dan menaruh sesuatu di telapaknya. "Sekarang buka matamu~"

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya. Dia kaget saat melihat kotak merah di tangannya. Jaejoong membuka kotak itu dan isinya adalah... cincin Cartier berwarna hitam.

"Simpan cincin itu. Suatu hari aku akan menjemputmu dan menikahimu, Arraseo?" ucap Yunho yang terkesan memerintah. Dalam sekejap wajah Jaejoong memerah. Tidak hanya Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun dan Siwon pun juga memberi reaksi saat mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Saranghae, Jung Jaejoong." Yunho mengecup lembut bibir Jaejoong lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya. Jaejoong tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang ditelan mobil(?)

Mesin mobil pun menyala. Perlahan mobil jaguar hitam itu bergerak. Yunho mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela untuk melihat Jaejoong yang terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka berpisah. Yunho tersenyum lebar. Jaejoong yang melihatnya juga tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Dan mobil itu pun jalan. Semakin jauh sampai tidak terlihat lagi.

BRUK

"Hyung!" panggil Junsu sambil menghampiri Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Jaejoong memeluk erat Junsu dan menangis.

Junsu mengelus kepala Jaejoong lembut. "Sabar ya hyung..."

* * *

"Yunho."

"..."

"Woi, Yunho."

"..."

Siwon menghela napas. "kalau kau mau menangis, menangis saja mumpung masih di jalan."

Yunho menutup kaca jendela dan menonjok jok mobil. "Sialan!"

Setetes air mata menetes.

* * *

** BRUK**

**Author pingsan di tempat**

**Yah, karena author sableng lagi pingsan, saya, Lu Xun(Pacar Author #Maunya-.-#) yang akan menggantikan afterword kali ini.**

**Katanya author bangga bisa nulis NC walaupun nggak hot, malah lebih hot sambel merk A*C**

**Mohon dimaklumi karena Author seumur umur belon pernah nulis cerita NC, kalo baca mah nggak usah ditanya, SERING BANGET.**

**Dan Juga, sebenarnya FF ini udah dibikin sebelum FF SPICE! & Valentine's Goukon. Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau hancur lebur seperti wajah Author. *Tendang Lu Xun***

**Chapter berikutnya chapter terakhir menurut lamaran mama lauren(?)**

**Okay then, see you in next chapter!**

**-Salam dari Lu Xun the Handsome-**

* * *

**Balesan Repiu:**

**Indah yunjae: **Skalian tambahin Tikus(Yoochun) biar greget *ditabok Yoochun*

Iya, mbakke. Pasti ada NC kok^^

**Nin Nina: **Soal Changmin itu masih ra-ha-si-a^^

Ya iyalah si Eunjae tatut. Wong lawannya beruang jejadian(?) *ditabok Yunppa*

**YunHolic: **Nagihnya enak, bayarnya eneg XD

Iya donk Jae malu-malu, kan baru pacaran beberapa jam yang lalu :D

Ntar saya tebarin receh 25 perak di rumah ente... minat?

**JungJaema: **jangan khawatir, Nao yang kasih pelajaran...*Lirik Eunjae yang lagi ngapung*

**I was a Dreamer: **pertanyaan anda dijawab di chapter ini :D

Duile napsu bener pengen NC ("-_-)

**Himawari Ezuki: **Mian, kebiasaan di FF Final Fantasy masih kebawa-bawa ampe sini . (Review Run From You: sempak babenya udah dicuci belom? XD oh iya, Junho itu siapa yak?)

**Kyu501lover: **Ho-oh. Sebenernya ada yang berchapter2 tapi belom beres jadinya nggak dipublish dulu takutnya Discontinue. BTW thanks repiunya ^^

Kebun binatang? Kebun binatang SM donk XD XD

Ditembak pas saat2 begitu memang indah dan anime sekali sesuai impian Nao XD

Kalo Yunho mesum terus ntar Jaenya kabur loh... XD XD

**Milia Schiver:** Namanya juga YunJae XD

Don't worry, Konflik sama Eunjae dah kelar! Tuh manusia udah Nao kurung di kandang kelinci(?) di rumah!

Ayo ditebak kira-kira bagaimana nasib mereka...

**Stevia Jung: **Bakal apa hayo... *Lirik-lirik bareng Yoochun*


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing : Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong**

**Disclaimer: Sampe dunia berubah bentuk jadi kotak pun, YunJae nggak akan jadi milik Author. Yun milik Jae dan Jae milik Yun. :D**

**Rate: T **

**Warning: BL, M-Preg, humor gagal(?), Romance nggak kerasa(?), Typos bertebaran kaya paku di jalan raya(?), OOC pastinya(?) trus lu maunya apa dong?**

**A/N: GS untuk Kim Kibum dan Kim (Jung) Heechul**

**Bagi yang nggak suka sama pairingnya, Get the hell outta here! Got it memorized? Good^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Midsummer Dream_**

**_~A YunJae FanFic~_**

**_Chappo 7_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil Audi silver melaju dengan kencang melewati sawah dan juga hutan kecil. Namja yang mengemudikan mobil silver tersebut terlihat sedang tersenyum sambil melihat pemandangan sekeliling.

'Tidak ada yang berubah...'

Senyumnya semakin melebar disaat mengingat pertama kali dia datang. 6 tahun yang lalu, disaat dirinya masih berumur 14 tahun. Padahal waktu itu dia sangat membenci tempat yang sedang dia tuju, namun hari itu merubah semuanya.

Pertemuannya dengan seseorang merubah segalanya.

* * *

"Yunho! Tumben kau kesini sendirian! Bagaimana kabar Hecchullie?" ucap sang halemoni disaat melihat cucu kesayangannya yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Umma sudah sehat dan galak seperti dulu!" Jawab Yunho. "Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk menjemput seseorang."

"Menjemput seseorang?" tanya Halemoninya. "Ah... kau mau menjemput dia..."

Yunho tersenyum lalu pamit. Pertama-tama dia ingin sedikit bernostalgia. Dia berjalan ke air terjun tempat dulu dia sering main.

"Ah, air terjun ini masih indah seperti dulu." Ucapnya sambil melihat sekitar. Yunho berjalan menuju pohon besar yang berada di pinggiran dan berlutut, menyentuh rumput hijau. Tempat itu adalah tempat yang berharga karena di tempat itulah Yunho melepas hasratnya dengan orang yang paling dia cintai.

Cukup melihat air terjun itu, Yunho berjalan ke kuil yang berada di bukit. Kuil yang merupakan tempat diadakannya festival musim panas. Yunho berjalan ke pinggiran sungai dan berdiri sejenak untuk menikmati angin. Di tempat ini Yunho menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang itu.

"Hum... tinggal 1 tempat lagi." Ucap Yunho lalu pergi meninggalkan kuil.

* * *

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebuah bukit hijau dengan pohon apel besar di tengahnya. Langkahnya terhenti disaat melihat sosok namja sedang berdiri memunggunginya.

Jantung Yunho berdetak kencang. Matanya tidak berkedip saat memandang namja itu.

"Jae-"

"UMMA!"

Kata-kata Yunho terputus disaat mendengar suara yang berasal dari seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang berlari ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung mendekap bocah itu dan menggendongnya.

"Umma, Min lapar!" ucap bocah itu.

"Min sudah lapar lagi? Arraseo, umma akan buatkan omelette saat kita sampai di rumah."

"Horeee... ah, Appa!" panggil bocah yang dipanggil Min saat melihat arang lain datang.

Yunho menoleh dan terbelalak tidak percaya dengan sosok yang dipanggil Appa oleh Min. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Yoochun.

"Minnie udah lapar lagi?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengelus rambut Min. "Bukankah Umma tadi sudah memberimu sekotak kimbab?"

DEG

Sakit. hati Yunho sangat sakit bagai ditusuk beribu pisau melihat pemandangan di depannya. Jaejoong memiliki seorang anak? dan juga Appa dari anak itu adalah Yoochun? Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Junsu?

"Huuuuu... masih kurang tau App—itu siapa?" kata-kata Min terpotong disaat dia melihat Yunho yang sedang berdiri mematung. Min menarik-narik baju Jaejoong sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Yunho. Jaejoong menoleh dan terdiam.

"Y-yunho..."

"Ah, Annyeong, Jae." Ucap Yunho kaku. Jaejoong memberikan Min pada Yoochun lalu berjalan menuju Yunho dan berdiri tepat di depan Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar kembali." Ucap Jaejoong menampilkan senyum termanisnya yang justru membuat hati Yunho semakin sakit.

"Y-ya. Namun sepertinya aku tidak usah kembali..."

"Eh?" Jaejoong kaget.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu keluargamu." Kata Yunho lalu memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan. Jaejoong langsung tahu penyebab kelakuan Yunho disaat mendengar kata 'keluargamu'.

"Pabbo Jung!" maki Jaejoong lalu menarik lengan Yunho dan menariknya menuju Yoochun dan Min. Yunho? Dia cuma bisa pasrah ditambah bingung.

Jaejoong mengambil Min dari Yoochun dan menyuruh Yunho untuk menggendongnya. Yunho bingung dengan kelakuan Jaejoong.

"Changmin itu anakmu, pabbo!" ucap Jaejoong.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Yunho cuma bisa diam melongo mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Ditelusurinya wajah Changmin. Mirip dengannya dan juga Jaejoong. Mata tajam itu dan juga bibir tipisnya mirip dengan Yunho. Rambut lurus dan kulit putihnya mirip dengan Jaejoong.

"Jadi dia..."

"Uri aegya, Yun." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengelus rambut Changmin.

"Lalu, kenapa Yoochun dipanggil Appa?"

"Oh itu-"

"HYUUUUUUNG~~~~~ MINNIE~~~~" Perkataan Jaejoong terputus saat mendengar suara yang cetar membahana(?) memanggil namanya. Changmin meronta di pelukan Yunho.

"Umma montok berisiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkk" gerutu Changmin.

"Karena Junsu juga Umma changmin." Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Wah, Yunho hyung!" panggil Junsu dengan semangat lalu berlari ke arah pasangan YunMinJae. "Hyung kapan datang? Kok nggak memberi kabar?"

Yunho tertawa. "Mau kasih kejutan dong."

"Senangnya bisa ketemu hyung lagi! Apakah Hyung kesini untuk menjemput Jae hyung?" tanya Junsu polos yang membuat pasangan YunJae diam. Yoochun, yang dari tadi berdiri menonton mengajak Changmin dan Junsu pergi dari tempat itu untuk memberikan privasi kepada YunJae.

"Appa..." panggil Changmin sambil menarik-narik baju Yoochun.

Yoochun berhenti dan menatap namja mungil itu. "Ne?"

"Itu. Ahjussi yang sedang bersama Umma itu siapa?" tanya Changmin sambil sesekali melirik ke belakang.

"Itu Appamu, Minnie." Jawab Junsu sambil mengelus rambut Changmin. "Appa yang selalu Jae umma ceritakan."

Mata besar bocah itu mengerjap pelan. "Appaku?"

* * *

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, Jae?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Itu?"

"Changmin."

"2 bulan tepat setelah kejadian itu, aku sering muntah-muntah. Junsu dan Yoochun khawatir dan mengantarku ke dokter. Memang sulit dipercaya, namun aku benar-benar mengandung Changmin selama 9 bulan. Untung saja Junsu dan Yoochun selalu membantuku." Jelas Jaejoong.

GREP

Yunho memeluk erat namja cantik itu. "Mianhe... Mianhe aku tidak bisa mendampingimu disaat itu. Andai aku mengetahuinya, pasti aku langsung datang."

"Tidak apa-apa Yun. Kau mau menerima Changmin pun aku sudah senang." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Tidak mungkin aku menolak uri aegya yang imut dan menggemaskan seperti changmin."

"Jangan kau tarik kata-kata itu ya, Yun."

Yunho melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong yang tersenyum. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Jaejoong tertawa kecil dengan tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya. Yunho melihat apa yang melingkar pada jari manis Jaejoong. Cincin cartier hitam.

"Yah, saatnya aku menepati janjiku." Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan mencium cincin cartier itu.

"Maukah kau menjadi Jung Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu melompat ke arah Yunho yang langsung ditangkap oleh Yunho (Ya iyalah ditangkep. Kalo dibiarinin tar dicincang dia sama YunJae Shipper)

"Tentu saja!"

Dan mereka pun larut dalam ciuman panas dengan posisi Jaejoong yang masih digendong oleh Yunho sehingga wajah Jaejoong dan wajahnya sejajar.

Sementara itu...

"Aku pasti akan merindukan Jae hyung."

Yoochun menoleh ke arah Junsu yang sedang menggendong dan mendekap Changmin yang sedang tertidur. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "dan juga merindukan Minnie."

"Kita sudah lama mengetahui hal ini pasti terjadi kan? Tapi ada 1 masalah yang tidak boleh kita lupakan." Ujar Yoochun.

Junsu mengangguk. "Semoga saja mereka mau mendengarkan Jae hyung."

* * *

Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya yang sudah tidak pernah dia masuki sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Dengan perasaan takut, diketuknya pintu berwarna cokelat itu.

CKLEK

Seorang Ahjussi membuka pintu. Terlihat ekspresinya yang datar saat melihat tamunya.

"Appa..."

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama...

Yunho sedang duduk sambil memandang keluar jendela. Dia bete karena jaejoong tidak mengijinkan dirinya untuk ikut menemui orang tua Jaejoong yang merupakan calon mertuanya.

"Jae pelit..." cibirnya.

"Jae punya alasan untuk tidak mengajakmu kesana, Yun." Kata Yoochun sambil memberikan segelas air dingin kepada Yunho.

"Alasan?"

Yoochun menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Yunho. "Jaejoong diusir dari rumahnya saat orang tuanya tahu tentang kehamilannya."

"Junsu yang mendengar—atau lebih tepatnya menyaksikan pertengkaran itu ketakutan disaat appa Jae memukuli Jae. Appanya mengancam Jae untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, namun hal itu ditolak oleh Jae. Karena itulah dia diusir dari rumahnya dan tinggal di rumahku. Aku ini hanya tinggal sendirian karena itu dengan senang hati aku membiarkan Jae tinggal disini."

Yunho terdiam. Tidak disangka Jaejoong mengalami penderitaan yang sangat berat seperti ini. Wajahnya terlihat ceria bahkan disaat dia bilang akan pergi menemui keluarganya.

"Tapi aku senang kau datang untuk menjemputnya. Dengan begitu Jae bisa hidup bahagia dan lepas dari kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan orang tuanya." Lanjut Yoochun.

"Kata-kata kasar?"

"Setiap kali mereka bertemu, pasti orang tuanya akan meneriakinya pelacur, sampah, murahan... dan Jaejoong hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangis."

* * *

"Mau apa kau kemari pelacur?!" bentak umma Kim sambil menatap tajam putranya.

"A-aku..." Jaejoong meremas ujung kemejanya. "Aku akan menikah."

Umma Kim terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong begitu juga Appanya yang sedang duduk di sofa. Dalam sekejap suasana hening itu pecah disaat Umma kim melempar segelas air putih tepat di wajah Jaejoong.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar!" ucap Appa Kim yang sudah mengangkat tangannya, siap untuk menampar Jaejoong. Pasrah, Jaejoong menutup matanya.

"HENTIKAN!"

Jaejoong kaget mendengar suara itu. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan mendapati Yunho di depannya sedang menahan tangan appanya yang hendak menamparnya.

"Ya! Siapa kau?! Dari mana kau masuk?!" bentak appa Kim sambil menarik paksa tangannya yang ditahan oleh Yunho.

"Saya adalah Jung Yunho dan saya masuk melalui pintu depan yang tidak anda kunci." Jelas Yunho.

"Kau... Apa kau Appa dari anaknya?" tanya Umma Kim.

Yunho mengangguk. "Ya. Saya adalah Appa dari Jung Changmin... dan juga suami seorang Jung Jaejoong."

Orang tua Jaejoong terdiam dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Walaupun hanya kalimat simple namun nada bicara dan tatapan dari Yunho cukup membuat pasangan Kim ini ketakutan.

"Apapun yang kalian katakan, saya akan tetap menikah dengan Jaejoong dan membawanya ke Seoul." Lanjut Yunho lalu menggendong Jaejoong yang sekarang sedang duduk lemas di lantai, meninggalkan pasangan Kim yang hanya bisa diam.

"Umma, Appa, aku tahu kalian sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai anak kalian. Tapi, aku tetap menganggap kalian sebagai orang tua yang paling kusayangi." Ucap Jaejoong sebelum dirinya dan Yunho benar-benar pergi.

* * *

"kenapa kau datang Yun?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih digendong Yunho.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Yoochun. Lagipula kalau kalau aku tidak datang, wajah pengantinku akan rusak." Jelas Yunho lalu mengusap lembut pipi Jaejoong. "Sayang sekali kalau wajah cantikmu ini rusak."

"Huh gombal." Gerutu Jaejoong sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Yunho.

* * *

"Kapan-kapan main kesini ya hyung..." ucap Junsu saat memeluk erat Jae.

"Pasti. Kau juga kapan-kapan mainlah ke Seoul."

Junsu dan Jaejoong melepas pelukannya. Jaejoong mengecup kening Junsu dan berjalan ke arah Yunho dan Changmin yang sedang menunggunya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku juga mau dipoppo..." rengek Yunho manja.

"Ya! Dasar mesum!" omel Jaejoong lalu menjitak kepala Yunho.

"Minnie juga mau~"

"He?" ucap Jaejoong. 'nggak anak nggak Appa sama-sama mesum.' Batinnya.

Yunho menyerahkan Changmin kepada Jaejoong lalu memasuki mobil diikuti oleh Jaejoong yang masuk dari sisi satunya. Mesin mobil itu menyala dan perlahan mobil itu maju meninggalkan Junsu dan Yoochun yang masih melambaikan tangannya (Junsu doang sih yang melambai).

"Umma... umma" panggil Changmin.

"Ada apa min?"

"Tadi kan Minnie minta poppo..." jawab Changmin sambil menunjuk bibir Jaejoong.

"Ne ne..."

CHU~

Jaejoong mengecup kening Changmin.

"Horeee... Minnie dapet Poppo sedangkan Appa nggak..." ledek Changmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Yunho yang sekarang sebal.

"Joongie, aku juga mau Poppo~" Rengek Yunho lagi. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pasrah lalu mencium pipi Yunho.

"Gomawo chagi~"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya menjalani hidup dengan keluarga kecilnya ini akan selalu membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa setiap saat.

* * *

**HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**AKHIRNYA NIH FF TAMAT! *Tebar duit receh 50 perak***

**Setelah semedi di depan laptop berjam-jam selesai juga FF ini. Author harap para Readers menyukai FF abal dan Gaje ini^^**

**Sedikit Note:**

**Tentang panggilan Changmin ke Junsu dan Yoochun itu karena Jaejoong mau Yoochun dan Junsu juga menjadi orang tua Changmin, berhubung pasangan YooSu itu selalu membantu Jaejoong melewati masa kehamilannya. Oh iya, pasangan YooSu itu udah tunangan loh^^ tinggal nunggu merid aja XP**

**Untuk Terakhir kalinya author mengucapkan Gomawo yang sesungguh-sungguhnya*Bungkuk 90 derajat trus encok***

**Read en repiu?**

* * *

**Balesan Repiu:**

**Milia Schiver: **Khusus YunJae mah belom jadian aja udah bisa NC-an XD

Cepetkah?Padahal sempet dipending beberapa waktu karena Nao yang agak ragu ngepublishnya -,-

**FaniHyuk:** Anyeong! Pasti Yunppa dah ngebet balik!

**Kyu501lover: **Masih Ongoing dan juga sedang mampet ide TT_TT

HOT? Gomawo deh, soalnya itu NC yang pertama kali Nao bikin. Jadinya deg-deg-an nggak karuan gitu deh XD

Tak apa kalau anda suka MinJae karena Nao juga begitu! Apalagi pas ngeliat Yunppa di film Yawang! MinJae doang yang ada di otak Nao!#Ceritanya ngambek getoh#

Tenang aja! Ini Happy end!

**Nin Nina: **Mian, Nao alergi Sinetron :P lagipula emangnya berani Yunppa selingkuh di depan Nao? Kalo iya, bakal Nao sunat abis biar nggak bisa NC lagi ama Jaema! XD XD

Jangan membawa nama 3 Yeoja itu di depan Nao. Ntar bawaannya pengen makan sate#If You Know What I mean :D

Changmin? Oooh, akan dijawab di Chappo ini XD

**YunHolic:** nggak pingsan sih. Cuma mendadak lemes ajah.

Yunho jadi bang Toyib? Greget bener XD

Kurang dari sepuluh tahun Yunho juga udah balik kok^^ lama-lama pisah ama Jae, menggila ntar si Yunho . 

**I was a Dreamer: **Sama-sama Masbruh :D

Namanya juga Jung-Pervert/Yadong/Hentai-Yunho :P #Digebuk Appa

**Tymagh: **Mian updetnya kelamaan tidak sesuai dengan harapan anda TT_TT

**Anak YunJae:** Gomawo Chingu!

Masbruh jangan kebanyakan teriak kyaaa... ntar keselek lalat loh :P

**YuyaLoveSungmin: **Yunho sama sekali nggak tahu soal Jae hamil karena mereka emang nggak bisa kasih kabar );

Mian lanjutannya lama chingu...

**Desi2121: **Silahkan! Anda mendapat ijin sepenuhnya dari nao!

Author ini kadang cewe kadang cowo(?) jadi terserah desi mau anggep author ce/co. F.Y.I, Nama co author itu Theo dan kalo nama ce nya Nao!

Nggak apa2 kok^^ Nao sendiri juga updetnya kelamaan gara-gara laptop error TT_TT

JJ udah mulai suka sama Yun pas... duh ane lupa chappo berapa ("-_-)

**Kepada all yang udah baca en repiu, Nao ucapin terima kasih banyakkkk! *Pelok cium atu-atu*Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di FF yang Nao publish berikutnya!**

**Maap updetnya kelamaan! Laptop dah mulai eror parah! Buat masuk ke windows aja bisa bermenit2 D:**


End file.
